


Этому здесь не место

by suricate



Series: электричество кончилось [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: беты: .Ки, daana, Aizawa





	Этому здесь не место

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ki_chen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/gifts).

> беты: .Ки, daana, Aizawa

_...говорят, свобода – это просто расстояние между охотником и его жертвой._  
**Оушен Вуонг, На Земле мы недолго, но ярко**

Разводить костер по старинке никто не умел, потому и не торопился. Совещание о том, как лучше приступить к делу, у помощника госсекретаря по вопросам депортации Артура Дж. Рэндольфа и самого молодого сенатора штата Иллинойс Томаса Фитцаллена затянулось на добрых полчаса. Обстановка к этому располагала: с двух сторон их обступал густой хвойный лес, а со склона, поросшего невысоким кустарником, открывался живописный вид на окруженную горами изумрудную долину, рассеченную узкой рекой. Неторопливо бродящие по долине бизоны с такого расстояния казались крошечными, точно мухи или шансы демократов на победу в президентском забеге.  
Наблюдать за бизонами в бинокль женам политиков вскоре наскучило, поэтому они принимали в совещании самое живое участие. К сожалению, простой рецепт: поискать инструкцию к костру в сети – был для них недоступен. Нормальной связи в глуши Вайоминга и в прежнее время-то не было, а уж после бардака пятнадцатилетней давности, который в приличном обществе предпочитали называть _этими событиями_, работающих вышек здесь стало еще меньше. Обычно это никого не волновало: туристов в парке Йеллоустоун давно поубавилось, не в последнюю очередь из-за сложностей, связанных с пересечением внутренних границ, и заметно подорожавшего авиасообщения.  
– Может, нам как-то вернуть этого Джека? – предложила Эшли Фитцаллен. Она сидела на единственном обнаруженном здесь раскладном кресле, закинув ногу за ногу, и посасывала длинный костяной мундштук электронной сигареты. Голубой свитер из настоящего кашемира выгодно оттенял платиновые волосы, изящно перехваченные лентой. Младшую дочь промышленного магната с раннего детства учили, что у каждого в жизни должна быть своя роль. Быть образцовой женой означало, что даже после долгого дня необременительных прогулок по заповеднику, перемежавшихся переездами из _удивительно прекрасного_ места на _невозможно сказочное_, ее белые ботиночки из тонкой замши останутся такими же чистыми, как нерастаявший снег окрестных горных вершин.  
– Зачем? Мальчики сами справятся, – отмахнулась Тереза Рэндольф. Ее длинные, до пояса, каштановые волосы были как обычно заплетены в сложную тугую косу. После вторых родов Тереза располнела, но по-прежнему втискивала себя в обтягивающие блузки. “Бедняжка, – говорила Эшли. – Кто-то должен рано или поздно намекнуть ей, что пора сменить гардероб”.  
Фитцаллену одинаково не нравились ни полные ляжки Терезы, ни пристальный взгляд собственной жены, который в последний год все чаще задерживался на его собственном животе, угрожающе напиравшем на пряжку ремня. Они познакомились в Нью-Йорке в середине тридцатых, еще детьми, родители поженили их раньше, чем они толком запомнили имена друг друга. Разумеется, в шутку, но в их кругах не шутили просто так.  
– Хорошо, что ты его отправил, – поддакнул жене Рэндольф. – Всем хороший парень, но я думал, еще немного, и он селфи начнет делать на нашем фоне. Не люблю этого. Хотя бы на отдыхе...

В свои неполные тридцать восемь Рэндольф взял неуклонный курс на превращение в собственного отца. К началу шестидесятых Вашингтон окончательно потерял вкус к молодым спортивным политикам, теперь спрос был на стабильность: тяжелые кулаки, мощные шеи, здоровые крупные тела. По мужчине, говаривал Артур Рэндольф-старший, до сих пор отлично чувствовавший себя в Верховном суде, должно быть видно, что он мужчина. Песочного цвета ветровка поверх темной футболки смотрелась на его сыне неестественно: Фитцаллен отвык видеть университетского приятеля без галстука или хотя бы офисной рубашки, натянувшейся на широкой груди. От крыльев мясистого носа Рэндольфа растекалась дельта капилляров, намекавшая, что выпить он не дурак, но фотографии и видеосъемка этого по-прежнему не замечали. За долгий день – в заповедник они въехали на рассвете – Рэндольф расправился с упаковкой пива и часок подремал, пропустив настоящую бизонью пробку. Глыбы спутанной шерсти, увенчанные рогами, топтались на узкой двухполосной дороге без всякого уважения к двум машинам. Они напомнили Фитцаллену прошлогоднюю предвыборную кампанию в округе – когда, заехав в адскую глушь, он выскочил из автомобиля и оказался в плотном кольце тупых реднеков, возмущенных холеным видом _городского сопляка_. Это было самое мягкое, что он тогда услышал. Копы из машины сопровождения приближались слишком медленно, то ли не желая ввязываться, то ли, наоборот, предвкушая хорошую драку. Рассчитывать Фитцаллену пришлось только на себя, и стоит отметить, в сравнении с фермерами сегодняшние бизоны были очаровательно молчаливы. Он инстинктивно понял – задолго до того, как по рации раздался голос Джека из задней машины, – что следует спокойно, но упрямо жать на газ, слегка подруливая. Окидывая его недобрыми взглядами, но признавая превосходство крупного внедорожника, бизоны расходились в стороны. Ничего сложного, разводил потом Фитцаллен руками, купаясь в восторгах Терезы и сонном, раздраженном недоумении Рэндольфа, я просто знаю, как работать с электоратом. Он не сомневался, что Джек не поймет шутки, да если бы и понял – какая Фитцаллену печаль.

Деревянный дом, где им предстояло провести ночь, выглядел декорацией к одному из старых фильмов, что крутили на ретро-фестивале в Чикаго. Фитцаллен сам никогда в жизни туда не пошел бы, но положение обязывало: после победы на выборах он возглавил сенатский комитет по культуре. Крыша густо поросла травой, стены были сложены из круглых бревен, плотно пригнанных одно к другому. Внутри оказалось тепло, даже душно, тесновато на четверых – между двумя кроватями проход оставался совсем узкий, – но неожиданно чисто. В доме был камин, дрова для которого хранились на заднем дворе под прохудившимся брезентом. На полу валялась настоящая медвежья шкура, со стен торчали оленьи и лосиные рога. В крохотные окошки вечерний свет почти не попадал, и, выудив из-за камина груду старых газет – Джек перед тем, как уехать, назвал их “растопкой”, это натолкнуло на мысль, что они могут иметь к появлению огня какое-то отношение, – компания решила устроиться на свежем воздухе.

Вечер здесь не обрушивался на голову, как в городе, сумерки сгущались незаметно, точно художник неторопливо покрывал полотно все более плотными мазками. Сваленные в кучу поленья беспомощно лежали на земле и не собирались поджигать себя сами. Совещание над ними затягивалось. Милосердная Тереза принесла ледяной рислинг из холодильника в машине и вскользь заметила, что они могут обойтись просто фруктами и сыром.  
– Просто, – насмешливо повторил за ней Рэндольф. – Хорошо, что тебя никто кроме нас не слышит. Просто фруктами, с простым калифорнийским вином.  
С тех пор, как Западное побережье в тридцать первом году объявило в ультимативном порядке о выходе из Соединенных Штатов и основало собственное независимое содружество, прошло уже достаточно времени, но лучшие виноградники по-прежнему оставались там, как и многое другое. Впрочем, невзирая на торговую войну, товары с Западного побережья исправно оказывались у тех, кто был готов раскошелиться или знал нужных людей, вроде Фитцаллена, способных достать все, что угодно, по сносной цене.  
– Вместо просто колбасок из простой натуральной коровы? – подключилась Эшли, спрятав мундштук в карман светлых брюк. – Я протестую! Мы ради этого пикника в такую даль ехали. Так что давайте, мужчины, поторапливайтесь.  
Тереза отправилась обратно к машине за тарелками и бокалами.  
– Может, кому-то и правда сгонять поближе к Коди, где появится связь? – проронил Рэндольф, задумчиво глядя ей вслед. Говорил он при этом очевидно не о себе.  
Фитцаллен нахмурился, роль мальчика на побегушках его категорически не устраивала. Конечно, в свое время именно Рэндольфы ссудили им денег на новый дом, когда Эшли забеременела, и с тех пор не торопили с отдачей долга. Сперва из этических соображений: ребенок, как и многие дети этого времени, родился не то чтобы мертвым, но не слишком пригодным к жизни. Как и любое другое время, нынешнее – не плохое и не хорошее – предпочитало иметь всего один ответ на любые проблемы. Раньше во всем винили глютен и глобальное потепление, теперь – космическое излучение. Фитцаллен сомневался, что кто-то до конца понимает, о чем речь. Рэндольф делал вид, что ему известно больше прочих, но вряд ли его уровень допуска был настолько высок. Словом, сперва все с уважением отнеслись к семейному горю Фитцалленов, а потом – когда стало ясно, что затяжные финансовые проблемы отца Эшли вот-вот приведут к банкротству, – Рэндольф начал упирать на дружбу: какие, мол, между своими могут быть счеты, когда сможешь, тогда и вернешь. У его семьи дела с каждым годом шли все лучше: палеоконсерваторов больше никто не называл сумасшедшими ископаемыми, они с удивительным проворством перебрались со свалки истории сразу на ее трон. И вот уже второй десяток лет повсеместно насаждали свои излюбленные ценности: изоляционизм, традиционную семью, церковное обучение. Широкий жест приятеля не особо растрогал Фитцаллена: пусть он сам и не задержался в Вашингтоне надолго, но представление о местных нравах получил неплохое. На президентских выборах через два года Рэндольф метил в вице-президенты, не ниже, и Иллинойс был хорошим жирным штатом, где следовало иметь своих людей. Фитцаллен с его связями был очень полезным в перспективе другом и прекрасно это осознавал.  
– Полтора часа в один конец. – Фитцаллен покачал головой. Талоны на топливо Рэндольф достал перед самой поездкой, их едва хватило на то, чтобы заправить арендованный в аэропорту внедорожник. – Проще залить этим бензином дрова.

По крайней мере, место для костра вопросов не вызывало: огороженное двумя широкими бревнами почерневшее углубление в земле имело все признаки того, что здесь дрова успешно горели раньше. Фитцаллен присел, поднял первую газету из стопки и выдрал страницу. Звук получился неожиданно резким. Он и сам не заметил, как от слов перешел к делу, не имея ни малейшего представления о результате. Взял на себя ответственность. Выходило, что Рэндальф не мытьем так катаньем добился своего. И теперь они втроем попивали холодный рислинг, любуясь, как Фитцаллен прокладывает поленья скомканными кусками газет. Ручей журчал совсем неподалеку, для полного идеала вечного созерцания не хватало только живого огня. Он чуть было не пробормотал что-то такое вслух, но быстро взял себя в руки и сделал вид, будто занимается самым интересным и понятным делом на свете. Света еще хватало, чтобы передовица следующей газеты заставила помедлить перед тем, как ее смять; огромными белыми буквами через всю полосу, сразу под названием “Вашингтон Пост”, растянулось: “КОНЕЦ СВЕТА: Первая мировая кибервойна”, остаток полосы был залит черной краской.  
– А ну, покажи. – Рэндольф подошел, забрал у него газету, перевернул страницу. – С ума сойти, старье какое, я и забыть успел, что они там несли. ...Власти не могут назвать причину веерных отключений электричества… секретные учения... отказались комментировать... И ведь кто-то верил в этот чертов бред. Кибероперация, киберпровокация... – Он хмыкнул, усаживаясь обратно, и презрительно скомкал газету. – Как мы вообще жили до поправок к первой поправке, с этой их так называемой свободой слова! Сразу же было ясно, что это магнетическое. Вспышки на солнце, приборы взбесились, а дальше принцип домино. Но нет, им мировую войну подавай. Если бы они не подняли панику, скольких жертв можно было избежать...  
Он сокрушенно покачал головой и отточенным жестом, будто рассчитанным на притаившуюся между стволов видеокамеру, отбросил смятую страницу на дрова.  
– Магнетическое, – процедил Фитцаллен сквозь усмешку и принялся рвать следующую газету.  
Много им всем, можно подумать, было ясно пятнадцать лет назад, когда свет взял и погас.  
– Люди говорят то, что им выгодно. И за что им платят, – фыркнула Эшли, поудобнее устраиваясь в не слишком устойчивом парусиновом кресле. – Даже думать не хочу, во что они превратили бы страну, не отмени мы президентские выборы в двадцать девятом. Так мы хоть оказались худо-бедно готовы к кризису. Тереза, милая, разольешь нам еще? И я не отказалась бы от сыра, пожалуй.  
– Мы? – Подложив под поленья еще пару скомканных страниц, Фитцаллен поднялся. – Мы с тобой родились в этот год.  
– Не может быть, по вам обоим совсем не скажешь! – Тереза наполнила бокалы и поднесла один Фитцаллену. Тот собирался привычно отказаться, но зачем-то взял. Он почти не пил со времен _событий_, поскольку стал отвратительно переносить алкоголь. Возможно, сказались медикаменты. А ведь до того они с Рэндольфом могли прикончить бутылку скотча на двоих и оставаться на ногах.

На вкус контрабандный рислинг оказался приятно никаким. Фитцаллен с затаенной ненавистью покосился на дрова и предложил привычный первый тост. С этого они всегда начинали застолье в конце мая, вот уже полтора десятка лет:  
– Ну что, младший. За хорошую плохую учебу!  
– Точно, Фитц, – хрюкнул Рэндольф и, потянувшись хлопнул Фитцаллена по плечу. Дзенькнули, столкнувшись, бокалы. – И за скотину-историка!  
Скотина Фейнман оказался первым преподавателем в колледже, которому было совершенно наплевать на их родителей, на их успехи в баскетболе, на светлое будущее, маячившее за приоткрытой дверью. Бездушным он был человеком. И глубоко завистливым, не сомневались ни Рэндольф, ни Фитцаллен, – после того, как им пришлось вместо давно запланированной попойки с друзьями в Нью-Йорке и концерта “Ракеты” сидеть в библиотеке на кампусе и зубрить материал для пересдачи. Иначе осталась бы команда на следующий год без форварда и атакующего защитника: к оценкам спортсменов в Гарварде относились строго.

В тот день совсем другая ракета дала совсем другой концерт, врезавшись в небоскреб в двух кварталах от Эмпайр-Стейт-билдинга. В квартале от бешено дорогого, даже по меркам тогдашних расходов, бара, где им всем так нравилось воображать себя взрослыми состоявшимися людьми. Это случилось двадцать пятого мая, и 5/25, вероятно, превратилось бы в новое культовое число, но вслед за Манхэттеном взорвалось, порушилось, умерло столько всего другого, что ни Фитцаллен, ни Рэндольф, ни уж тем более их жены не вспоминали бы о том дне, не окажись они невольными неучастниками трагедии, случайно уцелевшими по чужой зловредной воле. Каждый год они праздновали это как собственную победу, и Фитцаллен давно примирился с необходимостью сдерживать память на резких поворотах, не обращать внимания на то, как Рэндольф из мелкого прихлебателя превращается в главного героя в своих, а затем и общих воспоминаниях. Как в его рассказах “они решили” постепенно подменяется на “мы”, чтобы временами несмело выпускать вперед самую свежую версию: “я решил”. Про себя Фитцаллен знал уже много лет: это его личный, особенный день. Рэндольфа, который напросился с ними в Нью-Йорк за неделю до концерта, он тогда в приятелях не держал – так, сосед по комнате, не пойми что. Даже совместная зубрежка в библиотеке вряд ли сблизила бы их надолго. Но 5/25 сковало надежно, как цепью. Особенно когда, меньше года спустя, трое других уцелевших навсегда потерялись в темноте.

Осушив бокал, он сопроводил Терезу к машине и помог выгрузить еду. Убедившись, что та сумеет все донести до костра сама, Фитцаллен задержался, чтобы вытащить из багажника канистру. Потемневший лес ощетинился непривычными звуками. Фитцаллен похлопал себя по боку, проверил, висит ли на поясе баллон со спреем от медведей. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, залез в джип, завел его, посветил фарами в кусты, но ничего там не разглядел, а за шумом двигателя – и не расслышал. Провернув ключ, откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрыл глаза и застыл в тишине, сам не зная, что его так взбудоражило. Он точно знал, чего хочет прямо сейчас: снова завести машину, утопить педаль в пол и гнать по девяностому шоссе до самой Дакоты. “Эпизоды могут повторяться, – предупреждал терапевт. – На этот случай у вас всегда должны быть с собой купирующие препараты”. Покосившись на бардачок, Фитцаллен потянулся было к нему, открыл, но тут же со злостью захлопнул. Нейролептики превращали мозги в кашу, сочетать их с алкоголем не рекомендовалось, а он этим вечером решил разнообразия ради надраться как следует и, возможно даже, по пьяни перепутать Рэндольфа с медведем. Ничего опасного для жизни в перцовом спрее не было, но их еще с утра, вооружая баллончиками, предупреждали: это очень, очень неприятно. Развернув зеркало заднего вида, Фитцаллен поймал свое отражение: светловолосое, породистое, с уверенным волевым подбородком. Он покорчил зеркалу гримасы: привычная практика перед обращением к большой аудитории, – и почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. Выйдя из машины, он больше не обращал на шевелящийся за спиной лес никакого внимания. Ничто оттуда не могло ему повредить.

Вскоре огонь начал, хоть и без особого аппетита, облизывать поленья, Рэндольф довольно перекрестился, его примеру последовали остальные. По-настоящему богобоязненной из них можно было назвать разве что Терезу, но на исповедь исправно ходили все, так было принято. Церковь пережила Конец Света лучше кого бы то ни было. Истрепавшаяся маркетинговая кампания “Впусти Иисуса в свое сердце или сгори в аду” оказалась на редкость актуальной, когда в воздухе запахло серой, а других понятных решений ни у кого не нашлось. Исповедь быстро превратилась в новую форму общественного контроля, священники потеснили журналистов с места четвертой власти.  
– Восславим же Господа за нашу удачу, и да снисходит она на нас и впредь! – провозгласил Рэндольф, махнув бокалом так, что брызги полетели в костер. Фитцаллен с женой переглянулись, покосившись на Терезу и не особо скрывая улыбки. Миссис Рэндольф затормозила на опасном перекрестке: Церковь учила не перечить мужу, но он позволял себе слишком вольное обращение с Тем, Кого не следовало поминать всуе. Почти подмигивал, похлопывал по плечу, всем своим видом показывая: вот он я, вали сюда скорее все хорошее.  
– Главное, чтобы медведь на нас не снизошел. – Пригубив вина, Эшли подбавила беспокойства в голос. – Мне не понравилось, как долго они объясняли про безопасность.  
Фитцаллен хмыкнул в свой бокал и понадеялся, что в темноте никто не заметит.  
– Ну нет. Нас бы не оставили одних, если бы тут взаправду водились медведи, – неуверенно сказала Тереза.  
– Медведи ерунда. – Рэндольф хлопнул себя по поясу, но баллончика, небрежно брошенного днем в машине, не обнаружил и сделал вид, что просто смахивает что-то со штанов. – К людям близко не суются.  
Эшли потянулась, подцепила кусочек сыра с импровизированного столика, которым служила пикниковая коробка.  
– Как они там говорили? Поворачиваться спиной к медведю нельзя, смотреть ему в глаза нельзя, нужно издавать побольше шума. Вы же справитесь с этим? Может, нам потренироваться наперед? Чтобы медведи поняли, что сюда им лучше не соваться?  
– Мы могли бы спеть псалом, – с серьезным видом, в тон ей кивнул Фитцаллен. – Но мне показалось, что медведи здесь не самое страшное.  
– Волки. – Прищурившись, Рэндольф вгляделся в темноту за его спиной. – Знаете… а ведь там что-то есть.  
– Арту-ур! – хором протянули женщины.  
– Клянусь, я что-то видел!  
Он еще добрую минуту тыкал пальцем в разные стороны и почти убедил Терезу, но не выдержал, расхохотался. Фитцаллен тоже улыбнулся, качая головой. Чего у Рэндольфа всегда было не отнять: разводить он умел божественно. Врал так натурально, что, даже зная наверняка, что в его словах нет ни капли правды, можно было засомневаться. Вот и теперь у Фитцаллена уходило немало усилий на то, чтобы не оборачиваться. Утром, когда их снаряжали баллончиками, хмурая, ровная как струганое бревно женщина в форме паркового рейнджера, серой мужской рубашке и темно-зеленых брюках, монотонно зачитывала правила безопасности. На последнем пункте – не разгуливать по лесу после заката и никогда, даже днем, не сходить с тропинок – тихо добавила:  
– Не то еще наткнетесь на них.  
– На них? – уточнил Фитцаллен, единственный, кто ее к этому времени слушал. Остальные смеялись шуткам Джека про “мясо на колесиках” – так еще во времена его отца, всю жизнь проработавшего в Йеллоустоуне, называли заезжавших в парк велосипедистов.  
Поджав губы, она потянула за цепочку на шее, поцеловала крестик и отпустила.  
– Медведи тут не самое страшное, сенатор.  
Стрельнув глазами по сторонам, будто только что сказала лишнего, она скрылась в здании блокпоста прежде, чем Фитцаллен успел о чем-то еще спросить. Позже, за обедом он поинтересовался у Джека, что эта женщина могла иметь в виду. Тот пожал плечами, ничуть не заинтересовавшись.  
– Индейцев, наверное. Они уже лет пятнадцать вместе с рейнджерами за парком присматривают. На западе у них что-то вроде резервации. А правду в новостях говорят, что со следующего года ветеранам боевых действий поднимут квоты на бензин? Тут вы ж видите, какие расстояния, на одну поездку в нормальный магазин месячный запас уходит... Хоть бросай все и уезжай стену с Мексикой охранять. Вот там, говорят, нормальные деньги и остальное...  
– И откуда тут взялись индейцы? – перебил его Фитцаллен, пока Джек не вздумал выпрашивать себе теплое местечко где-нибудь в Иллинойсе.  
– Да с севера, из Канады пришли. Власти вроде как выделили им землю в знак, ну вы понимаете, признания... потом еще гору Доун из-за них переименовали. Потому что Крис Доун, видите ли, какое-то племя вырезал без малого двести лет назад, и все это время им натирало. О, смотрите, олени!

Глаз у Джека был невероятно острый. Без бинокля, не отвлекаясь от дороги, от расспросов о том, как же делается Большая Политика в Вашингтоне, и от лесных баек, он умудрялся отслеживать крошечные точки на склонах гор по меньшей мере в полутора милях. На удивленные вопросы Терезы невозмутимо отвечал: головы же круглые. Надо просто знать, что искать.  
– По-моему, – тихо ворчал на это Рэндольф, – они их там специально для туристов расставляют. Приклеивают.  
Хоть эта поездка и была целиком его идеей, удовольствия от нее он получал гораздо меньше остальных. В самолете трясло, в отеле была жесткая постель, в машине он отсидел себе весь зад. Стоило ли удивляться, что вечерние комары облюбовали себе именно его в качестве главного блюда. Антимоскитные ультразвуковые приложения работали на всех четырех телефонах, но даже это не помогало.  
– Глухие твари! Террористы! Хуже бешеных! – ругался Рэндольф, хлопая себя то по щекам, то по ногам. Однако от щедро предложенного Фитцалленом медвежьего спрея отказался. Тереза жарила колбаски, нанизанные на пропитанные огнеупорной жидкостью палочки, одуряюще вкусный запах напомнил о традиционных барбекю в старом отцовском доме. Гостей на просторной лужайке сходилось до сотни, играли музыканты, дети помладше обливали друг друга из водяных пистолетов, парни постарше с важным видом помогали жарить мясо.  
В Чикаго они ни разу не собирались на барбекю. В их кругу теперь это было не принято.

Неловкая игра в “а помните, как...” началась буквально ни с чего и затянула всех четверых с головой. Про Донни, брата Терезы все знали и раньше. Осенью сорок седьмого на семейном пикнике в него разрядили полную обойму, но перед этим он успел воткнуть в гостей пять шампуров и проломить голову собственному отцу раскаленной решеткой гриля. О чем Фитцаллену до сих пор никто не рассказывал, это что на его ладонях якобы не осталось ожогов. По крайней мере, если верить священнику, надзиравшему за омовением.  
– Отец Соммерс испугался, что в Донни вселился дьявол. Дядя еле-еле его убедил, чтобы не дошло до епископа...  
Неясно было, что в этих воспоминаниях волновало ее больше: смерть брата или неприятности, грозившие семье.  
– Бред это все, – скривился Рэндольф. – Помню я вашего отца Соммерса. Ему сколько было, лет сто уже?  
– Донни бы никогда...  
– Да голубой он был, ваш Донни. Ты меня прости, Тереза, но об этом все знали.  
– Мы пытались говорить с ним в колледже. – Фитцаллен, допив, кивнул. И еще раз, глядя уже не на Терезу, а в огонь. Между поленьев шипела и корчилась неловко оброненная колбаска, съеживаясь, как пустая шкура, которую кто-то сбросил с себя и вылез вон. – Он думал, в Бостоне, вдали от семьи... может себе позволить. Быть. А там... кто-то кому-то что-то, видно, сказал. Потом ему сказали. Время было такое, любой искры хватало.  
– Донни был не из этих. – Тереза поджала губы, в точности как та рейнджерша утром. – Избави нас от лукавого. Не надо, пожалуйста, с такими вещами шутить.  
Эшли подошла с бутылкой, чтобы наполнить бокал Фитцаллена. Задержалась, положив ладонь ему на плечо. То ли поддерживая, то ли предостерегая от чего-то – Фитцаллен сделал вид, что не замечает. В юности за ним водилось немало грехов, в том числе наркотики – кто их тогда не пробовал? Но в мужеложстве его уж точно никто не мог заподозрить. К началу сороковых это стало серьезно вредить государственной карьере, хотя все еще было разрешено законом.  
Брат Терезы был из ранних, тогда еще никто не называл их бешеными. Шестнадцать инцидентов на одних выходных в новостях окрестили “кровавым барбекю” и немедленно принялись перебирать возможные причины. Из магазинов на несколько дней исчезла говядина. Стояла кошмарная, непривычная для октября жара, поэтому версия о том, что во всем виновато некачественное мясо, держалась еще несколько месяцев. Несмотря на новые инциденты: в школах, метро, аэропортах. Уже к зиме всем стало понятно, что это заразно. Достаточно было кому-то одному слететь с катушек, к нему неизбежно присоединялись – друзья, бывшие враги, случайные прохожие.  
– А потом тот доктор пришел на “Фокс” и сказал, что может всех вылечить, помните? Они еще поругались с балтиморским епископом в прямом эфире. Между нами, я ему тогда поверила. – Эшли вздохнула, взмахнув мундштуком. У нее было безупречное чувство такта и понимание, когда разговор пора перетягивать на себя.  
– С него все и началось по-настоящему, – кивнул Фитцаллен.  
Стремительно хмелеющая Тереза приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но муж перебил ее, махнув рукой так, что едва не расплескал рислинг.  
– Провокатор. Все я отлично помню. Левак и чертов провокатор. Его купили русские.

Впоследствии это назвали “эффектом Кингсли” – увековечив таким образом покойного шарлатана, которому первый вылеченный от человеческого бешенства пациент вырвал кадык перед тем, как наброситься на ведущую. На глазах у нескольких миллионов американцев. На глазах у нескольких миллиардов, увидевших это потом по своим телеканалам, в чатах и репостах. За пятнадцать дней до Конца Света мир сошел с ума. Дети ели родителей. Отличники вбивали стилусы в глаза учителям. Тихие студенты разрывали на части подвернувшихся под руку уличных бандитов.  
– Не представляю себе, как это пережили в Европе, – покачала головой Эшли. – Здесь хотя бы у каждого было оружие.  
– Может, и не пережили, – хмыкнул Фитцаллен.  
– Тебе смешно, а у меня там друзья остались. Помнишь Ирэн Болье, с архитектурного дизайна? Пока мы совсем не отгородились и не отключили внешнюю сеть, можно было хоть как-то списаться.  
– Эти европейские глупости и довели нас до дна!  
– Тереза, дорогая, ну зачем...  
Раскрасневшаяся Тереза прикусила губу и кинула на Эшли сердитый взгляд. Неловко потянулась к вину, чуть не перевернув столик.  
– Зачем – что? – спросила, глядя в бутылку, которую сжала обеими руками. – Ничего бы этого не было. Всего этого ужаса. Если бы мы... поняли, что грешить больше нельзя. Но все же климатом занимались. Климат был важный. Айсберги эти, леса Амазонки. А когда открылись ворота в ад, вы... вы опять теперь делаете вид, что это просто климат.  
Вскинув голову, она обвела всех влажными невидящими глазами. Добавила совсем тихо:  
– Но я там была. Я видела ад своими глазами. Я видела демонов.  
– Господь тебя уберег, – неожиданно мягко сказал Рэндольф, приобнял ее за плечи и отобрал бутылку. Тереза в его руках вся как-то съежилась, молча кивнула. – Мы почему все это пережили, а? Потому что Господь наш пастырь. И мы поняли! А безбожники пусть горят.  
– К тому же, – флегматично заметил Фитцаллен, – теперь у госдепа гораздо меньше работы. Нет нужды запоминать миллион бессмысленных людей по именам.  
– Боже, благослови Большую стену.  
– Но если серьезно, Артур, – Эшли потянулась с игривой улыбкой, не глядя на Терезу, подставила ему пустой бокал. – Известно, что там происходит, или нет? Должны же были сохраниться какие-то каналы…  
– Нет поводов для беспокойства. – Рэндольф напыжился, как всегда, когда начинал изображать “говорящую голову” из телевизора. – Все помнят про ядерные запасы, мы же не хотим, чтобы какая-нибудь обезьяна завладела ракетой и направила ее на Белый дом.  
– И мы это... как-то контролируем? – Фитцаллен повел бровью. Эшли прикусила губу.  
– Само собой, – с уверенностью повторил Рэндольф. И поторопился сменить тему.

Сам Фитцаллен понятия не имел, что творится на других континентах, но редко об этом задумывался. Проблем с Калифорнией и агрессивным сбродом, напиравшим с юга, хватало, чтобы мир, не так давно вмещавший в себя больше двенадцати миллиардов человек, сузился до безопасных, преодолевших последствия событий Штатов. Первые годы было неприятно: в бешенстве могли заподозрить кого угодно. Ученые твердили: заболеванию подвержены в основном молодые люди постпубертатного возраста. Пубертатного – в редких случаях. Разумеется, их исследовали, препарировали, пытались выделить носитель вируса. Возможно, и преуспели – но об этом не торопились рассказывать ни общественности, ни даже политикам. Будь Рэндольф смышленее – обзавелся бы хорошими друзьями в министерстве здравоохранения, которое со времен событий срослось с федеральной службой безопасности в двуглавое, непредсказуемое, небезопасное существо. Все имущество арестованных по подозрению в бешенстве переходило в государственную собственность, перераспределялось. Вскоре оказалось, что и за публикацию материалов, провоцирующих бешенство, и за пособничество или укрывание бешеных можно лишиться доброго имени, состояния, свободы, жизни. С тем, до чего не успевали дотянуться государственные службы, справлялись Церковь или толпа.  
Но это улеглось лет за пять. О спутниковой связи никто особенно не жалел. Впрочем, ходили слухи, что на орбиту скоро запустят новые спутники. Навсегда лишенная анонимности сеть стала гораздо более уютным местом. Опасаясь ложных обвинений, люди стали вести себя подчеркнуто вежливо. Никакие черные или латиносы больше не требовали от белых подвинуться. Решился вопрос мигрантов. Женщины прекратили сходить с ума, осознав, что все их надуманные проблемы равноправия в военное время не котируются. А в мирное время решением этих проблем уверенно занялась Церковь.

– Иногда мне кажется, знаете, что нам надо было это пережить. – Эшли качнулась в кресле и внезапно икнула. Прижала к губам пальцы с длинными бордовыми ногтями. – Чтобы поумнеть. Каждый – каждый! – должен был понять, что безопасность не дается просто так. Что это не безос… бе… бе-зу-слов-на-я обязанность мира. Быть безопасным.  
– Красиво сказала, – с чувством покивал Рэндольф. – Когда мы росли, вокруг творился бардак. Всем все было дозволено. Но мы смогли, смогли-и. Мы снова признали и защитили первейшее гражданское право каждого американца. Право не бояться за свою жизнь.  
– Вот я, лично я, поняла это на Дейли-плаза. Там он сперва был один, а потом… потом еще двое. И между нами не было никого.  
– Железный самоконтроль – вот что спасло нашу нацию. Вера и контроль.  
Тереза молчала, поджав колени к груди и уместив на них подбородок. Сверлила костер мутным взглядом, мерно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Сытый и уже порядком нетрезвый, Фитцаллен растянулся на земле, опершись на локоть и катая по земле отстегнутый от пояса баллончик. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.  
– Ты меня знаешь, Артур. Я умею говорить, когда хочу. Умею. И я говорила с ними. Я была уверена, клянусь тебе, что я сейчас их просто убе... убежу. Они еще так... почти прилично выглядели. У одного порвался воротник рубашки и рукав был в крови. Но мокасины от Тестони. Васильково-синие, с кисточками. И часы.  
– И мы смогли. Защитить наше. Удержаться на краю. Бездны.  
– Страшные глаза. Отмороженные. Спокойные, понимаешь? Спокойные! Как будто... внутрь смотрит. Не наружу, а внутрь. А потом закатились. До белков. Я, конечно, как закричу...  
– Все это бред, бред, что они не могли удержаться. Не контролировали себя. Бре-ед!  
–...прямо на цементный барьер. Там, под скульптурой Пикассо. Ненавижу ее. С глазом.  
–...гомики…  
–...какие ж они гомики.. если бы не копы с автоматами...  
Красные дрожащие отблески на разгоряченных лицах зачаровывали Фитцаллена. Звуки рассыпались, долетали беспорядочно.  
– ...староста курса, Филлипс – он телок каждую неделю менял! Я тебе про другое! ... можно было нормально сдерживать... елки зеленые ...меня и Фитца...  
– ...отец Соммерс предупреждал... темные времена... в школу... заметить...  
– Вы бы себя слышали...  
– Бред! Тотальное вранье. Теперь они врут, что это излучение. Как свет. Но все же понимают. Лабораторный вирус – штука злая. Раз – сбежал из колбы, два – по всей планете.  
Он уже плохо замечал, что несет сам, все мысли занимали огонь и баллончик. Рука постепенно увеличивала амплитуду – туда-туда, сюда-сюда, туда-туда, сюда-сюда. Рвануть должно было красиво. Выше самой высокой ели, выше гор, до самого неба. Фейерверк. Как на День Независимости, только намного круче.  
– Фитц, эй, прием, вызывает администрация президента! – с трудом вычленилось из мессива в ушах. – Твоя очередь рассказывать.  
Фитцаллен мотнул головой, уставившись на черный, с оранжевой этикеткой баллончик. Буквы расплывались перед глазами, оскаленная пасть медведя подрагивала. Он сосредоточился на крупных буквах ОПАСНО внизу, как учил терапевт. Сперва следовало найти точку отсчета. ОПАСНО, так писали на всем, что может взорваться. На баллончиках, машинах, на зданиях. ОПАСНО было написано на воротах частной клиники, в которой он провел полгода. Пока его обеззараживали, накачивая тяжелыми транквилизаторами. Рэндольфа держали в такой же, но попроще. Многих тогда держали. Рэндольф как раз вспоминал об этом. Вот почему все перестали спорить.  
– Я сперва... – Слова застревали в пересохшей гортани, выкатывались неуклюже. Фитцаллен неторопливо поднялся на одно колено, уперся рукой в землю, когда его повело. – Схожу. Потом все будет.  
– Том, может, кофе?  
– Я сейчас вернусь, – процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. И поднял себя на ноги – бережно, будто внутренности превратились в нитроглицерин. С усилием отвернулся от костра и побрел в темноту, огибая дом. В спину ударил залп общего смеха, он поджег память, как бикфордов шнур. В голову лезло непрошеное, лица, руки, глаза менялись калейдоскопом, в солнечном сплетении заныло, как после удара, и мелко подрагивало, угрожая вот-вот сорваться. Опасно, беззвучно твердил Фитцаллен, опасно, опасно, опасно, опасно. Со всхлипом глотнул воздуха. Выдохнул медленно. Снова прерывисто вдохнул. Дышать было важно. Не забывать дышать. Как в воздухе, когда слишком трясло и охватывала беспричинная паника. Просто перетерпеть, это закончится, как турбулентность. Тройка – не двойка, дятел – не сойка. Опустившись на корточки у стены, он уронил на землю баллончик, запустил пальцы в волосы, крепко сжал кулаки. Стол – не порог, сыр – не хотдог. Он был в полном порядке. Скоро перестанет трясти, скоро выровняется. И погаснет табло “пристегнуть ремни”. Море – не речка, лампа – не свечка, блэкджек – не покер, Роршах – не Джокер. Он нормально себя сдерживал. Просто немного выпил. Бутылку, наверное. Может, больше. Рэндольф с Эшли уже перешли на виски. Ничего завтра не вспомнят. Рэндольфу хорошо: ему нечего было контролировать. Даже к бешеным этот ублюдок примазался. Даже к бешеным.

Отпустило так же незаметно, как накатило. Осталось только сосущее чувство пустоты. Сидя на земле, Фитцаллен машинально гладил себя по голове правой рукой, левой растирал, сминал, сжимал плечо, как будто самого себя то ли прижимая к деревянной стене, то ли похлопывая. Сердце все еще билось слишком быстро, но гул в ушах пропал. От земли тянуло сырой прохладой. Он выдумал себе это все. Он просто перебрал. Из-за дома от костра доносилась музыка: кто-то включил на телефоне “Ракету”. Все они перебрали, а точнее, надрались в хлам. Бедная Тереза, будет замаливать это до второго пришествия.

Придерживаясь за стену, он поднялся и побрел назад, ведя ладонью по округлому бревну. Холодный ветер пробирался между курткой и промокшей от пота футболкой. Между лопатками зазудело ощущение чужого пристального взгляда. Фитцаллен обернулся, но никого не увидел.  
– Артур, – устало сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты там. И… что у тебя спрей. Не смешно.  
Слева из веток громко мяукнула какая-то птица.  
– Артур, – повторил Фитцаллен. – Мы не будем стоять так до утра.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он принялся медленно пятиться вдоль стены в сторону костра, не выпуская из виду широкий ствол.  
– Я тебя видел, выходи. – Он почти не врал, просто не был уверен, что мелькнувшая тень ему не померещилась.  
Дойдя до конца стены, Фитцаллен неловко зацепился ботинком за валявшуюся на земле ветку и чуть не упал. Тихо выругавшись, он развернулся и вышел из-за угла дома. У костра, смеясь и подпевая, приплясывали трое.  
– Где ты потеря-а-ался? – Эшли обвила его рукой за шею, обдала запахом виски. Рэндольф навалился сзади, хлопнул по плечу.  
– Ну что? Ты обещал!  
Тереза плясала с закрытыми глазами, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Водила по губам концом косы, дергала бедрами. Фитцаллен и не думал, что она умеет танцевать. Следующий припев они затянули все вместе. Прислушавшись к себе, Фитцаллен посчитал это достаточно безопасным. Он решил, что не станет замечать взглядов, которыми Рэндольф ощупывает Эшли. Ворот свитера сполз, оголив плечо – скорее всего, она сделала это намеренно. Может, она и поила его намеренно. Прекрасно зная, как мало ему надо. Всю эту поездку они с Рэндольфом устроили намеренно. Влажный поцелуй мазнул его по краю губ, Фитцаллен запоздало отметил, что песня закончилась. Тереза стояла, запрокинув голову к небу и глубоко дышала. То ли ожидала, пока музыка заиграет снова, то ли обсуждала что-то со своим боженькой.  
– Ладно, – кивнул он. – Я обещал.  
К виски он едва притронулся, когда Рэндольф протянул ему пластиковую бутылку, в которой плескалось уже на донышке – просто смочил губы, не стал даже глотать. Потом, уже рассказывая, то и дело облизывал их, пока давно забытый вкус не размылся слюной окончательно. Он был опасным, этот вкус. Слишком горячим.

Рэндольф угодил в больницу за неделю до Фитцаллена по совершенно дурацкой причине. Пособачился с кем-то в столовой, вышел из себя и хлопнул кулаком по столу так, что вздрогнула вся посуда. Тогда на это уже обращали внимание, родителям немедленно донесли .  
– Я на денек, просто чтобы они не нервничали, – уверял он, пакуя сумку. Теперь Фитцаллен, разумеется, говорил, что все о нем беспокоились, когда и на третий, и на четвертый, и на пятый день не пришло никаких новостей. Но на самом деле исчезновение Рэндольфа ничего ни для кого не изменило. Он не был первым, кого срочно забирали родители. И в компании никому особо не был нужен. Пропади он насовсем – сейчас Фитцаллен и не вспомнил бы, как его звали.

Несмотря на беспокойство преподавателей и родителей, до “эффекта Кингсли” в Гарварде никто не сходил с ума. Все как будто старательно копили самые темные, самые жестокие порывы – чтобы потом захлестнуло наверняка, бесповоротно. Сам Фитцаллен даже не видел того эфира. В его комнате не было телевизора. Он столько раз обсуждал эту историю с терапевтом, что сейчас она плыла легко и без напряжения, как чужая.

– Потемнело в глазах, стало тесно в теле. Такое странное чувство… тебя намного больше, чем видно. И ты вот-вот станешь собой большим. Страшно хотелось – всего, не знаю, есть, пить, всего одновременно.  
– Точно. Вот точно оно, – с понимающим видом покивал Рэндольф, цокнул языком и вытряс в рот последние капли из бутылки. – Говорю же, контроль. Мы смогли. Вот ты смог.  
– В общем, да, – Фитцаллен пожал плечами. Согласиться было проще, чем тыкать Рэндольфа носом в то, что на самом деле он ни черта не знает. – Достаточно было просто посидеть на месте. Не выбегать в коридор, когда все выбегали. Хлопали дверями, орали. Просто сидеть на месте и ждать, пока все закончится. Потом обратиться к специалистам.  
– Ты молился, – полувопросительно протянула Тереза. – Он тебе помог. Взял тебя на руки.  
– Не помню, если честно, – сухо ответил Фитцаллен. Облизал уже совсем бесполезно-пресные губы. – Конечно. Да.

После танца она опять притихла, дергала, то и дело покусывая, свою косу, цеплялась за нее как за спасательный трос и явно уже не особо понимала, что происходит вокруг.  
– Надо как-то огонь затушить. На ночь, – сказал Фитцаллен.  
Рэндольф поднялся, потянувшись, громко зевнул.  
– А чего? Пусть себе горит.  
– Я не встану, – сообщила Эшли. Рэндольф протянул руку, чтобы вытянуть её из кресла. Оступившись, она выронила мундштук, ткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, Фитцаллен сказал, что ему снова надо отойти. Он обогнул дом, дошел до края стены, где сидел, напротив брезента, из-под которого они раньше вытащили дрова.  
Спрея не было. За домом визгливо рассмеялась Эшли.  
– Твою ж мать, – пробормотал Фитцаллен. Включил фонарик в телефоне, поводил по сторонам. Ничего. Прошелся вдоль стены, светя под ноги. Может, он просто выронил баллончик раньше. Прошелся в другую сторону, чуть подальше. Может, его повело? Обшарил даже кусты у брезента – вдруг не запомнил, как отшвырнул баллончик.  
Ничего.  
– Какая разница. – Фитцаллен распрямился, выключил телефон, сунул его в карман куртки. – Какая мне разница?  
Чувство легкой тяжести, напряжения между лопатками не оставляло его, но сколько бы Фитцаллен ни вертел головой, ничего подозрительного не наблюдалось. Костер горел даже жарче прежнего, на фоне огня покачивался одинокий темный силуэт. Тереза стояла с термосом в руках, баюкая его, как ребенка. Фитцаллен остановился рядом, постоял немного, негромко прочистил горло.  
– Вы… говорили с ним, – не отводя глаз от огня, прошептала Тереза. – В колледже. Ты говорил, что вы говорили. Вы уже тогда знали.  
– Все это было сложнее, чем мы любим теперь рассказывать. Никто тогда ничего не понимал. Вроде нормально, нормально... а потом одно к одному, одно к одному, и все, полная рыбка-бананка.  
– Что?  
– Неважно. Есть такой старый рассказ. Про такого, знаешь, слегка неуместного человека. Но там была война. А тут... тут всего понемногу. Один к одному. Даже после “эффекта Кингсли” никто ничего не понимал. Ну, сколько тогда взбесилось. Каждый тысячный? Десятитысячный? Это уже потом Конец Света поставил точку. Расставил все по местам. Все, кто выжил, выжили другими.  
– Донни говорил со мной. В тот день. Он говорил, что ему тесно. Точно как ты рассказывал.  
Фитцаллен мягко коснулся ее руки.  
– Там еще остался кофе?  
– Полно. – Она отдала ему термос. От кофе несло виски, но не слишком сильно. Фитцаллен решил, что хуже не будет.  
– Вся штука, я думаю, была в том, чтобы не выходить. Никого не видеть. Если бы ты с ним осталась... ты же слышала Эшли. Бешеные не разбирали своих, чужих. Не знаю, Тереза. Я до сих пор не знаю, как у меня вышло. Я никого другого такого не знаю.  
– Артур тоже смог, – пробормотала она без особой уверенности.  
– Смеешься? – Фитцаллен отхлебнул еще кофе. – Артура отпустили домой из больницы за два месяца до Конца Света. Если бы он... Нет. Мы бы с ним сейчас не говорили, если бы он...  
– Всевышний просто исцелил его раньше, чем тебя, – сказала Тереза. Повернулась, смерила его мутным, но очень злым взглядом. Сжала губы. – Намного раньше. Спокойной ночи, Том.  
Он опустился на полено и смотрел в огонь, пока не допил кофе. Пламя выгибалось, оплетало дрова. Танцевало, потрескивая искрами, растворявшимися в прохладном ночном воздухе. Синеватый дым складывался в очертания полузабытых лиц, в фигурную крышу их студенческого общежития, в коридор, куда Фитцаллен так и не вышел, куда тысячу раз выходил во сне. В дикий бег. Как ей было объяснить это. К чему им всем было это знать. В клинике, когда погас свет, многие сумели выбраться. Тех, кто не успел, уцелевшие медики обкололи всем, что нашли. В месте попроще, возможно, просто перестреляли бы, но там – побоялись. И все равно это ничего не дало. Он лежал, невозможно тяжелый, неповоротливый кусок мяса, и выл от ненависти к своему глупому телу, мешавшему бежать вместе с остальными. Они звали, все время звали. И потом тоже, когда свет появился, но из-за стен еще доносились беспорядочные автоматные очереди. Ему сказали, это была просто галлюцинация. Что он там мог слышать из-за звуконепроницаемых стен? Фитцаллен повертел в руках термос, на нем нигде не было надписи ОПАСНО. На баллончике спрея надпись была, но баллончик пропал. Отставив термос в сторону, он поднялся. Повел плечами, сбросил куртку на землю. Зрение мутилось. Его охватило чувство, что все это: костер, пустые бутылки, тесный домик, в который давно следовало вернуться, – все это было засохшей корочкой, которую хотелось поддеть ногтем и наконец сковырнуть. Он почесал грудь, подергал футболку. Пошатываясь, двинулся в сторону леса. Земля плавно гудела, подрагивала под ногами.  
– Выходи, – позвал Фитцаллен, вглядываясь в темноту между стволами. Повел носом, вдыхая сладковатый смолистый запах. – Чего ждешь? Давай сюда, медведь. Хватит пялиться. Давай, выходи.  
Где-то впереди, футах в тридцати, громко хрустнула ветка. Как будто предохранитель сняли. Фитцаллен рванул туда раньше, чем понял, что бежит. Это оказалось намного проще, чем идти.  
Густой подлесок расступался перед ним. Ему не требовалось света, ноги сами выбирали маршрут, от низких веток он легко уклонялся, кусты огибал. Это не удивляло. Ничто больше не удивляло. Ни для чего в нем не осталось места, кроме переполнявшего желания бежать – и догнать. Теперь он не сомневался, что гонится не за медведем. Высокая проворная тень то и дело мелькала между стволами.

Взобравшись на холм, Фитцаллен даже не оглядывался – безошибочно понесся налево по едва заметной лесной тропке, деревья вскоре разошлись, и в свете луны он рассмотрел просторную рубаху, кожаный жилет поверх нее, взлетающие на бегу длинные черные волосы. Как он ни старался, сократить расстояние не удавалось. Дорогу преградила поваленная сосна, Фитцаллен уперся в ствол ладонью и легко перемахнул, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. Он чувствовал, что улыбается.  
Скалится.

Почва под ногами стала гораздо каменистее, тверже. Он чуть не запнулся о торчащие корни, но успел вовремя перенести вес. Погоня снова уводила наверх, в гущу леса, из-за зарослей донесся плеск воды. Перескочив небольшой ручей и прорвавшись сквозь подлесок, Фитцаллен оказался на краю глубокой расщелины, темная рубашка мелькнула на другой ее стороне и пропала за деревьями. Не раздумывая, он разогнался посильнее и прыгнул. На короткую вечность казалось: он бежит по воздуху, он почти понял, как отталкиваться от пустоты.

Приземлившись на самом краю, Фитцаллен схватился за первые попавшиеся ветки. Ноги скользнули по гладкому камню и провалились вместе с куском земли. Куст не выдержал его веса, на лицо посыпалась земля. Все еще сжимая ветки в руке, Фитцаллен заскользил по отвесному склону так быстро, что лязгали зубы. Он разжал пальцы, попробовал вернуть прежнее ощущение полного контроля над собственным телом, но оно куда-то пропало. Обожгло внезапной трезвой мыслью: только бы не в гейзер, в этом лесу полно кипящих серных ям. Весь этот лес был огромным кратером действующего вулкана. Фитцаллен пытался хвататься за ветки и камни, но только отрывал или выковыривал их. Левый ботинок за что-то зацепился, Фитцаллена перевернуло в воздухе, оторвало от склона и понесло вниз кувырком. Наконец с оглушительным треском он приложился обо что-то спиной и затылком и от яркой вспышки боли потерял сознание.

Очнулся Фитцаллен от подступавшей к горлу тошноты. Голова раскалывалась, в горле пересохло. Он лежал на боку, втиснутый между землей и поваленным черным стволом. Над ним сквозь мутную дымку серел узкий обрезок неба. Правой руки Фитцаллен не чувствовал, поднял к глазам дрожащую, ободранную левую. Это было уже неплохо. С чего-то следовало начинать. Мокрые волосы слиплись на затылке. При попытке пошевелиться правую ногу пронзила острая боль. Кое-как уперевшись в землю локтем, он приподнял голову. Нога была плохо вывернута в колене. Фитцаллен зажмурился. Он услышал мерный стук и с запозданием понял, что это его собственные зубы. Было холодно. Сыро и холодно. Куртка с телефоном остались черт знает где, да и чем бы здесь помог телефон. От земли поднимался пар, стекаясь в густую белесую массу над головой. Сверху вряд ли что-то увидят в залитом молочным туманом овраге.

– Эй! – сипло, еле слышно позвал Фитцаллен. – Эй! Э-э-эй!  
Его скрутило от сухого надсадного кашля и зубодробительной игольчатой боли: отходила затекшая правая рука, которую ему с трудом удалось вытащить из-под себя. Фитцаллен обхватил плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь. Если наступило утро, значит, его уже ищут. С собаками это не должно быть слишком сложно. Вряд ли он успел далеко убежать. Он не был уверен, он плохо помнил. От того, что он помнил, было сладко и обидно до слез за то, какой предательской иллюзией оказалась эта сладость. Скорость, сила, свобода. Он уже сомневался, не почудилось ли это в бреду. Было бы даже хорошо, если так. Это бы значило: люди совсем рядом.  
– Я здесь! – прохрипел он и снова закашлялся. – Эй! Я здесь!  
Ему показалось, что, кроме плеска воды, откуда-то сбоку доносятся голоса.  
– Я здесь! Здесь! – пытался он закричать, но выходило как во сне, когда очень надо подать голос, а горло пережимает. Бессилие было тошнотворным. Он неловко дернулся и взвыл от обжигающей боли в ноге. Перед глазами потемнело. Как бы Фитцаллен ни пытался оставаться в сознании, оно выскальзывало, катилось с обрыва, уносило его туда, где никакой боли нет.  
– Не хочу, – упрямо бормотал он, – не хочу, Господи, не хочу, не хочу, больше не буду, Господи, никогда больше не буду, Господи, не хочу…  
– Тише, – произнес негромкий, заливающий все безбрежным золотым покоем голос. – Тише.  
На лоб опустилась сухая прохладная ладонь.  
– Клянусь тебе, Господи…  
– Тише, тише. – Вторая ладонь легла на затылок. Там стало тепло. Он больше не ощущал ничего, кроме пульсирующего тепла, проходящего в него, склеивающего, как разбитую вазу. Он как будто оказался в теплом, тесном коконе, лишающем всякого желания шевелиться. Голос сказал совсем иначе, по-земному, со скрытым раздражением: – Что смотришь, помогай.  
– Я не… я не…  
– Тише.  
– Да откуда ж я знал, – пробормотал второй голос. – Нормально бежали.  
– Добегались.  
– Я не… я дам вам денег… много… мне надо туда, в дом… там съезд на повороте… его зовут Джек, он местный… нога сломана, это...  
– Тише. Тебе показалось. Тише.  
– Позвать Сайласа?  
– Не отвлекай, мне надо послушать.  
Сколько бы он ни пытался открыть глаза, не выходило. Голоса журчали над ним сквозь сон, как река. Фитцаллен вскоре различил еще один, пониже. Он наконец вспомнил, отчего тот, самый первый голос все это время казался знакомым и, прошептав одними губами:  
– Так не бывает, – наконец-то перестал слышать сразу все.

После клиники некоторое время Фитцаллена преследовал кошмар: будто он проснулся, но не может пошевелиться, даже моргнуть. Что-то тяжелое давит на грудь, нет уверенности, что получится набрать воздуха в легкие. Невозможно позвать на помощь. Дотянуться до телефона. Выбирался он из этого сонного оцепенения по-разному. Иногда получалось мычать, с силой прогоняя звук по носоглотке, а потом отпускало. Чаще помогал большой палец: на нем нужно было сосредоточиться как следует и расшатать его по чуть-чуть, сперва Фитцаллен добивался подчинения самой крайней фаланги, потом – всего пальца, затем неизбежно возвращалось чувство тела – и раньше, чем он успевал взять в руки себя всего, Фитцаллен вскакивал на постели, жадно дышал, ощупывал себя, мотал головой. Эшли выглядела удивленной, когда он поставил условие перед свадьбой, что спать они будут в разных комнатах. Но на этом держался их брак: одинаково прагматичные, они обменялись достаточным количеством крупных запросов и мелких капризов, которые следовало учитывать. Фитцаллен пообещал не есть при ней вишню, например – и ни разу не нарушил зарока. Как будто теперь можно было где-то найти вишню.

Кошмар вернулся пять лет назад, когда они потеряли ребенка. Недомальчика-недодевочку. К сожалению, объяснял доктор, космическому облучению подверглись не только человеческие тела, но и вода, животные, деревья – все, что находилось на поверхности, ничем не защищенное. Это воздействие было сравнимо с альфа-волнами, однако механизм влияния на ткани имело другой. Фитцаллен долго допытывался, какой именно, однако связного ответа не получил. Он подозревал, что все это сказка для обывателей. Просто докторам спустили разнарядку отвечать именно так. На людях Эшли вела себя безукоризненно, она выглядела хрупкой, как обнаруженный на раскопках пергамент, дунешь – разлетится в прах. Осторожные соболезнования принимались сухо и с достоинством. Впоследствии выяснилось, что Эшли выжала из них всю социальную пользу, какую могла. За закрытыми дверями, дома, было хуже. Фитцаллен тогда еще не потерял надежду пробиться в президентскую команду и ежедневно заседал в штабе Веллиса, разрабатывая стратегию избирательной кампании, которая должна была начинаться именно из Иллинойса, откуда подслеповатый, но по-бульдожьи цепкий старик был родом. Он предпочитал задерживаться до поздней ночи, иногда – просто оставался в ближайшей к штабу гостинице. За это его считали самым верным, самым преданным Веллису человеком и прочили должность главы администрации. Все шло отлично, но за четыре месяца до выборов Веллиса разбил обширный инсульт. Многие подозревали, что дело нечисто, и только самые близкие, вроде Фитцаллена, понимали: винить в этом некого, кроме Господа. А это больше не было принято даже в кругу единомышленников.

Терапевт утверждал, что так работает чувство вины, и предлагал семейные сеансы. Впервые за долгие годы наблюдения Фитцаллен спокойно, но твердо отказался. Ещё год – и приступы сошли на нет. Эшли так и не узнала. Это было первое, о чем он подумал, открыв глаза и осознав, что опять не может шелохнуться: только бы жены не оказалось рядом. Он таращился в потолок, безуспешно нащупывая способ почувствовать большой палец правой руки. Пахло травами и ванилью. Он был раздет и по пояс укрыт чем-то легким, но теплым. Скосив глаза, Фитцаллен смог разглядеть кусок деревянной стены напротив. В комнате было темно. Через окно, которого он не мог увидеть, сочился лунный свет. Сердце бешено билось в груди. Что если он повредил спину, когда упал? Что если это – по-настоящему?

Сбоку щелкнула, отворяясь, дверь. Фитцаллен прикрыл веки, первая маленькая победа. Он запретил себе думать о позвоночнике и стал терпеливо слушать. Прошуршала о край постели ткань. Кто-то присел на кровать сбоку. Сквозь опущенные ресницы узкое лицо казалось Фитцаллену полупрозрачным, сотканным из лунного света. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к груди.  
– Тише, – сказал странный, смутно знакомый ему человек. – Все в порядке, Томас. Здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда.  
Фитцаллен резко вдохнул, наконец способный это сделать. Сжал пальцы в кулаки, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться. Липкий, сковывающий страх отпускал, уступая место любопытству. Он открыл глаза.  
– Ты... Алекс. Александр Фейнман.  
Чем настолько прославился дед скотины-историка, Фитцаллен вспомнить не мог, но именно поэтому преподаватель и вел себя в колледже так нагло, мало с кем считаясь. И все ему сходило с рук. Если бы не то сволочное желание срезать их на экзамене, Фитцаллен никогда не обратил бы внимания на его сына, бледной тенью сновавшего по кампусу. Вспомнились последние слова, сказанные им Рэндольфу, когда тот уже выходил с сумкой, чтобы уехать домой: не задерживайся, иначе все пропустишь. Рэндольф назвал его то ли ужасно испорченным, то ли беспредельно коварным, прекрасно зная, что Фитцаллену это будет приятно.  
– Фейн. Теперь меня называют Фейн. Мы еще поговорим. Сейчас тебе принесут поесть.  
Фитцаллен прикусил язык, сдерживая дальнейшие вопросы. Приподнявшись на локте, он смотрел вслед выходящему из просторной комнаты человеку. По спине стекали длинные, полностью белые – не грязно-седые, белые – волосы. Свободная рубашка из некрашеного домотканого полотна и такие же брюки висели на нем как на вешалке – с тех пор, как они виделись последний раз, он еще больше похудел. Но осунувшимся не выглядел, наоборот. То ли эта неестественная белизна волос, то ли непререкаемая внутренняя уверенность, сочащаяся из каждого движения, делали его теперь по-настоящему, до обидного красивым.  
– Фейн... – прокатил Фитцаллен на языке. Он ощупал себя и обнаружил повязку на голове. Правую ногу слегка пережимал жесткий наколенник, похоже, еще докатастрофного производства. Ладони тоже были перебинтованы. И руки, и грудь оказались чистыми, без царапин. Только присмотревшись, удалось обнаружить затянувшиеся следы, такие старые на вид, будто со времени падения прошло не меньше пары недель. Эшли, должно быть, уже называла себя вдовой. Ничего не болело, но даже от небольшого шевеления на Фитцаллена накатила обездвиживающая слабость. Он собирался устроиться поудобнее и внимательно осмотреть помещение, в котором оказался, но пришел в себя от запаха мясного бульона в деревянной плошке, стоявшей у изголовья постели рядом с небольшой керосиновой лампой, от которой по комнате рассеивался теплый свет. Согнутая в локте рука дрожала, угрожая подломиться в любой момент, пришлось потратить время, чтобы приподняться на постели. Тогда Фитцаллен и понял, что он в комнате не один.  
Темноволосый смуглый парень отделился от двери, у которой стоял, по-видимому, следя за ним. Присел у кровати на корточки, подал Фитцаллену плошку. Бульон был еле теплым, Фитцаллен пил не останавливаясь, залпом. Незнакомец уткнулся подбородком в руки, упертые локтями в колени. Поза казалась животной, чудовищно неудобной, но парень, кажется, отлично себя в ней чувствовал. В распущенных черных волосах пестрели мелкие косички с вплетеными костяными бусинами. В ухе болталась серьга. Не хватало только индейской раскраски. Парень был голым по пояс, в кожаных штанах. Всю грудь покрывали татуировки.  
– Я тебя помню, – сказал Фитцаллен, отставляя на пол пустую плошку. – Чего ты хотел?  
Он не сомневался, что гнался ночью именно за этим человеком.  
– Дурак, – равнодушно сказал парень. – Не умеешь бегать, зачем звал.  
– Ты зашел на частную собственность и украл мой медвежий спрей, – напомнил Фитцаллен. – У тебя есть имя?  
– Кевин.  
– Томас. – Собственное полное имя прозвучало странно, никто его очень давно так не называл. Несколько преподавателей, потом еще Александр.  
– Дурак. – Кевин повел плечами. Его лицо, лишь на первый взгляд казавшееся равнодушным, постоянно двигалось. То прищуривались глаза, отчего в уголках собиралась сеточка морщин, то слегка искривлялись губы. Фитцаллен сказал бы, что в этом чувствовалась неуверенность. – Это наш лес.  
– Может, еще и вулкан ваш?  
– А как же, – без тени иронии подтвердил Кевин. – Кто за ним, по-твоему, следит.  
Он бросил взгляд на пустую плошку, едва заметно нахмурился, но тянуться к ней не стал. Неторопливо поднял глаза на Фитцаллена.  
– Шел бы ты отсюда.  
Фитцаллен приподнял бровь:  
– Это еще совет или уже угроза?  
– Как хочешь, – дернул плечом Кевин. Забрал плошку, поднялся одним плавным, текучим движением. У двери задержался на мгновение, будто что-то хотел добавить, но вышел молча. Их бессмысленная детская перепалка подняла Фитцаллену настроение. В комнате не за что было зацепиться взгляду: никакой мебели, кроме лежащего на полу матраса. За окном серело. Он неторопливо сел на постели. Простыня выглядела чистой, но изрядно застиранной, наволочек на жестких подушках не было. Стеганое пестрое одеяло явно ручной работы, скорее всего, набили чем-то натуральным. Буйволиной шерстью, например. Надо же, он думал, в заповеднике не охотятся.  
Не без труда, по-стариковски кряхтя и придерживаясь за ближайшую стену, Фитцаллен поднялся. Он был полностью раздет, но в углу лежала сложенная одежда – такие же простые, некрашеные рубашка и штаны, как и те, в которых ходил Фейн, но заметно побольше. Одежда выглядела чистой и ничем не пахла. Фитцаллен кое-как натянул ее на себя – это крепко его измотало, до двери он дохромал на чистом упрямстве. Правая нога плохо гнулась, но вряд ли она была сломана, как ему поначалу казалось, вероятно, просто выбило сустав. Наступать на неровный деревянный пол оказалось приятно. Он очень давно не ходил босиком, обуваясь дома первым делом, как просыпался.  
За дверью открылась просторная гостиная с такими же чистыми стенами. Посередине стоял дизайнерский модульный диван U-образной формы – белоснежная кожа обтягивала широкий деревянный каркас, по сторонам выступали низкие подставки, одна из которых была завалена бумагами, исписанными от руки. В “Полиформе”, где в свое время заказывал домашнюю мебель Фитцаллен, такой обошелся бы тысяч в двадцать, не меньше. В деревянных стенах он на первый взгляд казался неуместным. Диван не выглядел новым, кожа местами была продавлена, но до сих пор не потрескалась. На спинке лежал сложенный темно-зеленый плед. Перед диваном располагался тяжелый железный столик со стеклянной поверхностью. Таким же железным был узкий вытянутый комод у стены. Гостиную заливал сероватый утренний свет, напротив двери, откуда появился Фитцаллен, открывался широкий застекленный выход на террасу. Фейн стоял там, спиной к нему.

Эта лаконично-стильная комната должна была принадлежать человеку, хорошо знающему себе цену. Она удивила Фитцаллена едва ли не больше неожиданной встречи. Он хорошо помнил, с каким щенячьим восторгом сынок скотины-историка в свое время заглядывал ему в рот. Никакого особого плана Фитцаллен не вынашивал. Он точно знал: месть требует хода изрядно подлого, но элегантного, однако готов был удовлетвориться чем угодно попроще. Собратья из Свиного клуба предлагали попросту затащить его на одну из закрытых вечеринок и хорошенько там развлечься. Имея в запасе этот беспроигрышный вариант, Фитцаллен снизошел до знакомства с жертвой в библиотеке и поинтересовался, почему того так редко видят на занятиях. Оказалось, учится преподавательское чадо заочно. Хотел бы иначе, но здоровье не позволяет. Это, честное слово, не заразно, добавил он тогда, смущенно потупившись. Кардиология.  
Бледный заморыш с тонкими тускло-рыжими волосами носил бесформенные, растянутые свитера даже в теплую погоду, денег у него отродясь не водилось, от щедрого приглашения Фитцаллена нормально где-нибудь пообедать он наотрез отказывался до тех пор, пока Фитцаллен не припер его к стенке, устроив публичную сцену. Между собой они с Рэндольфом называли это притравливанием. У Фитцаллена была своя тактика, отработанная еще в старшей школе: обычный буллинг казался ему делом бесхитростным, доступным каждому идиоту. Гораздо эффективнее было сперва хорошенько подружиться с тем, кого планируешь от души макнуть носом в грязь. Наблюдая за оторопью, которую у его нового друга вызвала молекулярная кухня, Фитцаллен перемигивался с Рэндольфом и предвкушал отличную осень.

Все они, конечно, повзрослели с тех пор – все, кто выжил. Собравшись с силами, он напустил на себя равнодушный вид и медленно прохромал через гостиную – наружу. Остановился в проеме, упершись плечом в открытую стеклянную дверь.  
– Ты как раз вовремя. – Полуобернувшись, Фейн улыбнулся ему. Кивнул вперед: – Утро здесь – самое лучшее время дня.  
Лучи восходящего солнца размашисто расчертили небо коралловыми, фиолетовыми, сизо-розовыми, оранжевыми мазками. Далеко внизу, на дне каньона, змеилась река, уходила вдаль, поблескивая, зажатая между двумя грядами холмов, покрытых густым лесом. Над ними возвышались горы покруче, седые от ледяных шапок, наполовину скрытые туманом. Пейзаж как будто вырезали из библейской картинки “искушение Христа”. Тебе дам власть над всеми сими царствами и славу их, ибо она предана мне, и я, кому хочу, даю ее; итак, если Ты поклонишься мне, то все будет Твое. Фейн стоял на самом краю деревянного настила, перил перед ним не было. Только пропасть футов в триста, не меньше. Не без усилия Фитцаллен оторвал от него взгляд, шагнул вперед, оглядевшись. Терраса тянулась вдоль всего широкого здания, построенного на выступе в отвесной скале, сверху имелся по меньшей мере еще один этаж, больше ничего с того места, где застыл Фитцаллен, не было видно.  
– Ничего так, – хмыкнул он.  
За эти годы Фейн каким-то образом развил незаурядное чувство беспечного равновесия. Непохоже было, что он стоит напоказ, красуясь. Обернувшись к Фитцаллену, он и не подумал отступать от края, до которого оставалось полфута. Дикая мысль – если его сейчас толкнуть, он упадет, не может не упасть, – промелькнула и оставила раздражающее чувство гадливости.  
– Добро пожаловать в Салт-Рок, – улыбнулся Фейн.  
– Я... спасибо, да, – хмыкнул Фитцаллен в ответ. – Рад видеть тебя... живым.  
– Я тоже. Хочешь чаю?

Горелку – очевидно, самодельную – он извлек из комода в углу. Затем принес небольшой медный чайник, воду в глиняном кувшине и наконец поднос, на котором стояли две чашки, заварник и несколько жестяных коробок с чаем. Фитцаллен присел на край дивана, наблюдая за его неторопливыми скупыми движениями. Когда, интересно, исчезла нервозность рыжего подростка, который вечно не знал, куда девать руки.  
– К сожалению, у нас только местные травяные сборы. Они не всем... одинаково нравятся. Попробуй, – предложил Фейн.  
– Доверяю твоему вкусу. – Фитцаллен устроился на диване поудобнее, закинул ногу на ногу. Фейн кивнул, бросил щепотку из одной коробки в заварочный чайник. Говорить он не торопился, но это не выглядело как нерешительность. Он казался задумчивым, погруженным в себя.  
– Что это все такое? – Фитцаллен неопределенно махнул рукой по сторонам. Молчать дальше означало бы выказать слабость.  
– Наш дом, – просто ответил Фейн, встретившись с ним взглядом. Помедлил немного, прежде чем пояснить: – За несколько лет до Конца Света здесь построили гостиницу, которая так никому и не пригодилась. Пришлось немного навести порядок – и все.  
– И как далеко мы от... – Фитцаллен замялся, не в состоянии указать ни одного нормального ориентира.  
Фейн улыбнулся.  
– Мы в Айдахо. Но все еще в заповеднике.  
– Быть не может. Мы... я не сильно представляю себе, куда нас завез наш рейнджер, но мы точно были где-то по центру заповедника. Может, даже повыше, ближе к Монтане. Миль сто от Айдахо, не меньше.  
– По дороге, не по прямой, – возразил Фейн. – К тому же, я слышал, вы были гораздо ближе.  
– Насколько ближе?  
Фейн состроил гримасу, покачал головой.  
– Примерно вдвое.  
– Пятьдесят миль.  
– Пятьдесят-шестьдесят.  
Фитцаллен хмыкнул.  
– И как мы сюда оттуда добрались?  
– Тебя принесли.  
– Принесли.  
– На носилках. В лесу много оврагов. Там все время кто-то падает. Особенно если бегает за Кевином.  
– Я не бегал за Кевином, – немедленно возразил Фитцаллен. – Я искал свой баллончик.  
– Он отлично знает окрестности и любит дурачиться. Уверяю тебя, он не хотел ничего плохого. Просто не подумал, – продолжил Фейн, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. Голос звучал серьезно, но Фитцаллену чудилась скрытая насмешливость. Он чуть не задал вопрос напрямик, однако решил, что еще не время.  
– Как долго я у вас провалялся?  
– Не волнуйся, и двух дней не прошло.  
Фитцаллен смерил его долгим тяжелым взглядом. Фейн не поднимал головы, обмывая чашки кипятком и сливая лишнюю воду в чайный столик с двойным дном. Потом он залил заварку и поджал под себя ноги, скрестив их по-турецки.  
– Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это неправда, – сказал Фитцаллен.  
– Сегодня семнадцатое мая. – Фейн смотрел на него спокойно, без вызова.  
– Следы на мне говорят о другом.  
– О чем?  
– Не валяй дурака. Чего ты хочешь?  
Не отводя глаз, Фейн медленно, глубоко вздохнул. Потянулся к столу, разлил почти прозрачный, зеленоватый чай по мелким глиняным чашкам.  
– Я не хочу тебя пугать, – тихо сказал он.  
– Кто сказал, что ты можешь меня напугать?  
Фейн молча поднес чашку к губам, оставалось только последовать его примеру. Жидкость на вкус оказалась странной, но не противной, с легким ягодным привкусом.  
– Я помню вас надо мной сутки назад. – Фитцаллен стал водить чашкой по воздуху, рисуя воображаемую карту, на дебатах такие живые мелочи всегда приносили успех. – Теперь ты говоришь, что за эти сутки вы успели – со мной на носилках – по пересеченной местности преодолеть по меньшей мере пятьдесят миль. Перевязать меня. Вкатить такое обезболивающее, которое позволило мне уже на следующий день спокойно ходить. Вероятно, военное. И главное – что-то сделать с парой десятков мелких царапин, которых как будто и вовсе не было. И все это – за сутки.  
– Все так. – Фейн легко улыбнулся. – За исключением разве что военного обезболивающего.  
– Это невозможно. – Отставив чашку, Фитцаллен покачал головой. – Ладно дорога, вы могли довезти меня машиной, это вызывает другие вопросы, ну, пока оставим. Но это... – Он развел перебинтованными руками, постучал по колену. – Это ерунда.  
– Ты споришь со мной или со своим телом? – Фейн долил чаю в чашки.  
– Я не спорю. Мне интересно, зачем тебе это надо.  
– Ты меня звал, – ответил Фейн, не сводя с него глубоких глаз – то ли голубых, то ли серых, это и в прежнее время зависело от того, как падает свет. Цвета холодной воды. – Прости, что тебе пришлось так долго ждать.  
Усмешка треснула на лице Фитцаллена, дернулась и сошла.

К отъезду Рэндольфа в клинику иначе как заморышем Александра никто в компании Фитцаллена не называл. Все прикладывали немалые усилия, чтобы в присутствии жертвы изображать доброжелательность. Если он и замечал что-то – а он замечал, – Фитцаллену исправно удавалось гасить подозрения щедрыми жестами и очередным потоком обезоруживающей откровенности. Ему было чем поделиться: с частью Свиного братства они не на шутку соревновались за первенство в колледже, часть была богатыми плебеями, часть – называла богатым плебеем его самого. Даже мать Фитцаллена не подрезала свои бонсаи так старательно, как он день за днем проращивал, подпитывал, вскармливал в своем подопечном уверенность, что тот – его единственный конфидент. В это и правда сложно было поверить, потребовался десяток проверок на прочность: сперва Фитцаллен на глазах у заморыша вдрызг разругался с Рэндольфом, ни о чем не предупредив последнего в интересах правдоподобия. Поводом стало то, что Рэндольф позволял себе молоть языком о новой девушке Фитцаллена. Потом пришел черед девушки – за сентябрь она достаточно надоела Фитцаллену, чтобы обвинять ее одновременно в измене и в том, что она мешает ему жить, не дает воздуха, да и вообще встречается с ним исключительно из-за имени. Он обсуждал с заморышем Эшли, с которой они виделись летом, когда по цепкости ее взгляда стало ясно, что оценивает она не приятеля, а будущего мужа. Родителей, разумеется, – всем в этом возрасте есть что сказать о родителях. Следовало отдать заморышу должное: он оказался отличным слушателем. Не просто качал головой, как тот же Рэндольф, вовремя вставляя бессмысленные междометия, как будто Фитцаллен нуждался в его подбадривании, а по-настоящему вникал. Не лез при этом с советами, скорее с интересом задавал вопросы, на которые уже Фитцаллену было интересно отвечать. Он стал чаще появляться на кампусе, они встречались в библиотеке, занимались немного вместе и отправлялись прогуливать пары Фитцаллена. Свободному графику заморыша тот, впрочем, не завидовал: родительский надзор за ним был неусыпный, с самым настоящим комендантским часом. Из-под этого надзора Фитцаллен выманивал заморыша бережно, как дикого котенка из-под машины. Сперва заставляя опоздать, потом вынуждая обмануть. Чего ему никак не удавалось – это влить в заморыша хотя бы глоток спиртного, от травки тот тоже вечно отказывался с извиняющейся улыбкой: сердце. У него было что-то сложное и редкое с самого рождения, какой-то клапан плохо работал. Домашнее обучение, заочное образование, тушить свет ровно в десять – и кому нужна такая жизнь, спрашивал Фитцаллен, а заморыш опять улыбался заискивающе и твердил: ко всему можно привыкнуть. Он изучал социологию, у них было достаточно общих предметов, чтобы к ноябрю Фитцаллен обнаружил, что, несмотря на свои прогулы, неплохо учится во многом благодаря их постоянным разговорам. Заморыш походил на обычных заучек только отчасти: у него обнаружилось недурное, приятно едкое чувство юмора, а еще он действительно очень много знал. Неудивительно, чем еще было заниматься такому калеке, кроме как пялиться в книжки и монитор с утра до вечера. Да еще и не засиживаться по ночам, потому что режим. Под разными предлогами Фитцаллен исправно отказывался от приглашений в гости: попадаться на глаза скотине-историку он прежде времени не собирался. Опасался, что тот запретит сыну водиться с новой компанией, и бережно вкладывал заморышу в голову мысль, что не следует рассказывать папаше, с кем сын проводит время, пока все считают, будто он протирает штаны в городской библиотеке.

Фитцаллен решил перейти в наступление, как только стало ясно, что их с Рэндольфом общая комната оказалась в его полном распоряжении. В больницу того упекли надолго, никто не сомневался, что анализ выявил следы кокаина в крови, и первые пару дней все извели немало нервных клеток, пряча запасы и выдумывая друг другу отмазки на случай, если чокнутый папаша Рэндольфа решит поднимать бучу. Но вроде обошлось, и пятницу Фитцаллен назначил днем решительного блицкрига.  
– Меня ни за что не отпустят к тебе заниматься, – возразил заморыш.  
Уверенность в его голосе таяла с каждым новым ответом.  
– Ты живешь, – повторял ему Фитцаллен, – на первом этаже. Даже ты способен перемахнуть через подоконник. Не такие уж они у вас высокие.  
Согласие он получил ценой заверений, что приедет лично и подстрахует весь этот горе-побег. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше: мать заморыша, преподавательница теории живописи, открывала выставку в Бостоне, муж ее сопровождал, с фуршета они не должны были вернуться до одиннадцати, к этому времени Фитцаллен клятвенно обещал вернуть заморыша домой. Тот демонстративно нарушил режим, притворившись, что зачитался накануне до утра, и потому никто не удивился, что около пяти вечера он, зевая, отправился спать. До этого дня Фитцаллен не представлял себе, что семнадцатилетний, пусть и хилый парень может быть таким слабаком. С окна его и правда пришлось снимать, усаживая себе на плечи. Ни с одной девчонкой, даже в школе, у Фитцаллена такого не было, все как-то справлялись сами. Вся эта история Фитцаллена дико смешила, и он принялся рассказывать о том, какую панику устроили вокруг Рэндольфа, сгущая краски – лишь бы иметь повод хорошенько проржаться. Заморыш ехал белый, как стена, вяло улыбаясь. Не следовало даже сомневаться: в рюкзаке у него действительно были книжки.  
– Да на тебе лица нет, – заявил ему Фитцаллен, откупоривая брют. Тогда – все еще итальянский. – Как ты собираешься заниматься? Держи, выпей залпом. Все говорят, что для сердца это полезно.  
Никаких возражений он слышать не желал. Это вообще не алкоголь. Кто называет алкоголем просекко? Да шестилетним детям его наливают на свадьбах. До середины бутылки и правда пришлось делать вид, что они работают над эссе, чтобы не спугнуть заморыша, а потом тот наконец распробовал брют, который, кажется, правда пил впервые в жизни. Вечер стал налаживаться. Фитцаллен планировал закончить его в ночном клубе, со знакомыми девочками, которым ничего не потребовалось бы объяснять. Но для такого решительного разворота жертву нужно было накачать как следует. К середине второй бутылки на щеках заморыша заиграл румянец, он уже который раз повторял, что Фитцаллен прав, это действительно какой-то безалкогольный алкоголь, потому что никакого опьянения не наступает. Сам Фитцаллен пил не очень много, только для вида: ему еще предстояло садиться за руль, и портить вечер встречей с дотошными копами он не собирался. Заморыша крепко разобрало: с видом, как будто доверяет своему лучшему другу самое сокровенное, он нес какую-то чушь про теорию катастроф, о том, что на основании каких-то данных, кем-то собранных в нулевых, а потом в двадцатых, он вывел уравнение и не сомневается, что катастрофа неизбежна, он даже примерно может сказать, когда она наступит. Он схватил ручку, усадил Фитцаллена рядом с собой на постель и, не задумываясь, стал покрывать бумагу формулами, смысл которых сбивчиво пытался объяснять, но ничегошеньки не было понятно, кроме того, что все случится очень скоро, самое позднее через полгода. За всем этим он несколько раз невзначай клал руку на колено Фитцаллену, хотя до сих пор тщательно избегал любых прикосновений, а потом вдруг решительно заявил:  
– Даже если это будет мой последний раз... – громко сглотнул, так и не закончив, и полез целоваться.

Фитцаллен не успел отскочить, его накрыло. Он не заметил, как сорвал с заморыша одежду, тот не особо протестовал. Еще со школы Фитцаллен понимал о себе разное, но точно отделял выгодное от недостойного. Однако это был заморыш, с ним можно было все. Кому бы он об этом стал рассказывать? Они не сказали друг другу больше ни слова, бешено стукаясь зубами, кусаясь, неловко, но жадно вжимаясь друг в друга. Фитцаллен кончил почти сразу же, как вставил, от протяжного высокого крика. Потом случилось странное. Он слышал, что снаружи, за дверью, тоже кричат. Бегают. Бьют стекло. Стреляют. Он хотел туда, наружу, но только отчасти. Он ненадолго очнулся – от вспышки острого страха, что успел натворить непоправимое и теперь ему конец, этот страх подхлестывал сделать что-нибудь похуже, теперь-то было уже все равно. Но он лежал под кроватью, лицом к стене, мягкая рука гладила его по волосам, другая – неожиданно крепко держала, обняв за плечи, тихий голос бесконечно повторял на ухо, обдавая горячим воздухом: тише, тише, тише. Не отвлекайся, давай: тройка – не двойка, дятел – не сойка, стол – не порог, сыр – не хотдог, море – не речка, лампа – не свечка, блэкджек – не покер, Роршах – не Джокер, драка – не пир, ссора – не мир, роза – не мак, рыба – не рак, веник – не щетка, голод – не тетка, любовь – не картошка, собака – не кошка, горечь – не сладость, старость – не радость, трус – не боец, смерть – не конец, тройка – не двойка, дятел – не сойка, стол – не порог...

Она врезалась в голову намертво, эта дурацкая считалка. Она спасала его много раз в больнице – помогая купировать приступы до того, как они станут заметны санитарам. Она не помогла, только когда свет погас. Тогда уже никому ничего не помогало.

Еще в детстве отец поучал Фитцаллена: если не уверен в том, что с самолетом все в порядке, – смотри на стюардесс. Подумаешь, выпятил тот губу и сделал вид, что ему вовсе не страшно. Подумаешь, сильно бы помогло узнать посреди полета, что с самолетом что-то не в порядке. Только много лет спустя, на пути в Вайоминг он отметил, что тоже оглянулся проверить стюардесс, когда крепко тряхнуло.  
– Странное дело высота, – сказал Фитцаллен. – И ведь ясно, раз ты уже поднялся – ты сам согласился: контролировать твою жизнь будет что-то другое. Не ты. Любой разумный человек это понимает. Мы доверяем строителям небоскребов, доверяем заводам, где собирают лифты, и пилотам самолетов. Но стоит нам осознать себя на высоте по-настоящему – что-то внутри говорит: они обязательно ошибутся. С водителями машин или поварами все по-другому. Ты не боишься отравиться в ресторане, хотя это случается гораздо чаще, чем авиакатастрофы.  
Настил террасы потрескивал под ногами, сквозь щели виднелись острые камни, увитые густыми зарослями – далеко внизу. Но Фейн шел рядом совершенно спокойно, почти по самому краю. Фитцаллена раздражала собственная молчаливая благодарность за это. Они миновали полтора десятка дверных проемов, застекленными были не все. Из комнат доносились голоса, где-то бренчала, временами прерываясь, гитара. Солнце поднялось и заливало все ровным слепящим светом.  
– Моих родителей Конец Света застал в самолете, – помолчав, отозвался Фейн. – Они летели из Бостона в Сан-Франциско. Там должны были зачитывать завещание покойного деда.  
Покосившись на него, Фитцаллен подергал нитку, выбившуюся из бинтовой повязки на ладони, оторвал ее, покрутил в пальцах.  
– Моего старика подломили выборы в пятидесятом. Те, первые после Конца. Сдулся за полгода, как шарик. Мать наглоталась таблеток через две недели. Может, и случайно.  
– Они по-прежнему между собой называют это демократией? – усмехнулся Фейн.  
– Не поверишь, искренне притом. – Фитцаллен фыркнул. – Для этого и оставляли демократов.  
– За них все еще кто-то голосует?  
– Сюда что, не доставляют газет?  
– Почти каждый месяц, – неожиданно серьезно ответил Фейн на насмешливый вопрос. – Но я к ним не притрагиваюсь. Отвлекает.  
– Отвлекает.  
Фейн повел головой, поморщившись – будто смахивал незаданный вопрос в пропасть.  
– Так что демократы?  
– Процентов пять проходит в Конгресс, процентов пятнадцать они получают на президентских. Но главная борьба идет на праймериз, конечно, между нашими. Все, что после – просто дань традиции. А победителю праймериз как раз есть время поторговать местами в новой администрации.  
– Но это настоящие выборы, хочешь сказать? С непредрешенным исходом? – переспросил Фейн и кивнул на ближайший дверной проем. – Пойдем, тут срежем – с прошлой зимы никак не соберутся подлатать угол.  
Закруглявшийся за домом настил ничуть не отличался по виду от того, по которому они шли. Но спорить Фитцаллен, конечно же, не стал.  
– Ни у кого нет столько власти, чтобы было иначе. Грубо говоря, есть три группировки. Госдеп, министерство здравоохранения и Церковь. За всеми – свои военные. И договориться они не могут, а воевать не с руки, силы примерно равные. Кто-то дорывается до рычагов, остальные внимательно следят за его руками. Вон у Терезы, жены Рэндольфа, дядя – генерал. Старику за девяносто, но помнишь анекдот: “Как здоровье? Спасибо, не дождетесь”. Прошлые президентские выиграла его фракция. Рэндольф теперь в Госдепе.  
Фитцаллен не особенно задумывался на тем, что говорит, во все глаза рассматривая большую школьную доску, прибитую к стене комнаты, в которой они оказались. Вся она была покрыта уравнениями, но на краю часть цифр и знаков была безжалостно затерта, на меловой размазне кто-то умело спародировал наскальную живопись: двое охотников загоняли бизона, за ними возвышался вигвам. На полу валялись подушки и потертые коврики для йоги.  
– Твоя работа? – кивнув на доску, спросил Фитцаллен, когда они уже выходили из комнаты. Гитара теперь бренчала совсем рядом.  
– Что ты. – Улыбнувшись, Фейн покачал головой. – Я прячусь под диваном, когда они здесь собираются, Джошуа с компанией. Нет ничего страшнее общей теории всего в их исполнении.  
Длинный коридор, в котором они оказались, вел в пятиугольный холл, укрепленный двумя толстыми распорами. К холлу примыкала лестница, которая вела и вниз, и вверх. С другой стороны холла отходил такой же коридор. У широких окон, наполовину застекленных, наполовину забитых фанерой, собрались пятеро длинноволосых парней, самому старшему из них Фитцаллен дал бы около двадцати. Они устроились – кто на полу, кто на корточках – у ног Кевина, восседавшего на троне из трех сложенных одна на другую автомобильных покрышек. Он дергал струны черной старенькой гитары. Тихую лирическую мелодию, стоило Фитцаллену с Фейном появиться в холле, прервал “Марш тореадора”. Парни заоборачивались на них, приветственно закивали, кто-то протянул: “Ого, какие люди”.  
– Давайте к нам, – махнул рукой самый плечистый, с рыжей гривой, перехваченной в хвост. На нем были выцветшие голубые джинсы и потрепанная майка, обтягивающая бугры мышц.  
– Чуть позже, – сказал Фейн, и этого хватило, чтобы от них отстали. Только Кевин продолжал бренчать свой “Марш” с издевательски-невинным лицом.  
Все они были неуловимо похожи – не лицами, скорее телами: одинаково подтянутыми, загорелыми, гибкими. Фейн отличался от них бледностью и хрупкостью фигуры, но подспудно – сразу же – ощущался одним из них. Что-то было в этом жутковатое. Фитцаллен никак не мог нащупать, что же его так задело. Фейн тоже помалкивал. Они вернулись на террасу, пройдя через чью-то чужую захламленную комнату. На полу у стены грудой были свалены книжки в мягких обложках, рядом громоздились картонные ящики, набитые мятой одеждой, из кучи тряпок торчала бейсбольная бита. Постель представляла собой груду сбившихся одеял, возле нее стояла железная кружка с чем-то недопитым, возможно, не в этот день, деревянные стены были расписаны по-французски белой, красной и черной краской. Фитцаллен на ходу разобрал два граффити из десятка: ЗАПРЕЩЕНО ЗАПРЕЩАТЬ ЗАПРЕЩАТЬ и ЖИЗНЬ – ЭТО КУЛЬТУРА НАОБОРОТ. Похоже, замков тут не признавали.  
Гитара затихала за спиной, сменяясь лесным шумом: впереди виднелся край террасы, примыкавшей к горному выступу. Так ничего и не надумав, Фитцаллен остановился, посмотрел вдаль – к этому виду с высоты невозможно было привыкнуть.  
– Он меня не любит.  
По лицу Фейна пробежала легкая тень.  
– Кевин никого не любит. Вы... чем-то похожи.  
– Не хочу даже знать, чем. Он индеец? Из этой… резервации?  
– Не пытайся ее разглядеть. – Фейн махнул рукой за спину, в сторону горы, к которой примыкал дом. – Они живут с другой стороны склона, у озера. Так всем удобней.  
– Сколько вас тут?  
– Примерно полсотни, но это как считать. Кому-то вроде Сайласа – рыжего, ты его его видел, – слишком тесно под крышей. Они с парнями неделями пропадают в лесу. Сюда заходят считай как в гости.  
Фитцаллен кивнул, окинул Фейна внимательным взглядом. Тот по-прежнему не выглядел человеком, способным управлять этой коммуной. Но вел себя именно так, и, главное, все, кого Фитцаллен успел здесь увидеть, относились к нему именно так.  
– Что вы вообще здесь делаете? Я понимаю, пятнадцать лет назад у каждого могли найтись свои причины. Но раньше ты вроде не был любителем дикого туризма. Там, снаружи, давно все улеглось. Ладно, индейская резервация... или любители бегать ночами по лесу. А ты-то что в этом нашел?  
– Долгая история. Хочешь еще пройтись?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Фейн двинулся к выступу, которым заканчивалась терраса. Теперь Фитцаллену стало ясно, что здание, по меньше мере с видной ему стороны, имеет форму пирамиды, сужаясь к вершине: следующий этаж был на несколько комнат уже предыдущего, очевидно, строители учитывали рельеф горы. Вокруг него террасы не было. Из крайнего окна перебросили – футов на сорок – толстую веревку, привязав к стволу дерева на пологом склоне. На ней чистила перья мелкая птица. В гладком каменном выступе, к которому приблизились Фитцаллен с Фейном, обнаружились неглубокие, еле заметные глазу выбоины, они вели наверх и вбок. Фитцаллен потрогал самую нижнюю, на высоте своего лба. Она вряд ли появилась в камне сама, но он представить себе не мог, как на этом можно было удержаться.  
– Нет-нет, ты что. – Фейн засмеялся, покачал головой. Кивнул на дверной проем. – Нам туда.  
Он уже скрылся внутри, когда птица крякнула и резко взлетела. Фитцаллен задержался на мгновение. Из окна на склон – по веревке – с легкостью, будто по натоптанной тропинке, перебегал чернокожий голый по пояс человек. За спиной у него болтались лук с колчаном стрел и пустой кожаный рюкзак. Фитцаллен тряхнул головой, прогоняя засквозившее по жилам, сводящее скулы желание броситься следом – по камням, по воздуху, как угодно. Что-то натянулось внутри, звенело, рвалось. Каждое движение чернокожего было плавным, отточенно-совершенным. Ненормальным. Он как будто смазывался в глазах, в два прыжка преодолевая склон.  
– Томас? – окликнул Фейн изнутри.  
– Это... впечатляет, – хрипло пробормотал Фитцаллен.  
Как ни странно, брать себя в руки тут оказалось гораздо проще, чем раньше. Он взглянул на свои босые ноги, на проступающие через штанину очертания наколенника, на бинты на ладонях – и отпустило.

В комнате, куда он вошел, задержавшись совсем ненадолго, в сравнении с прочими царил военный порядок. Две стены были заняты ровными широкими полками, где хранились медикаменты и перевязочные материалы. Фитцаллен заметил даже железный поднос с хирургическими инструментами – парой ланцетов, ножами, ножницами, зажимами. В центре комнаты располагалась грубо сколоченная из дерева кушетка, присевший на нее человек в темно-зеленой футболке и камуфляжных штанах негромко, но резко говорил с Фейном. До ушей Фитцаллена долетело: “категорически” и “можешь сам свернуть ему шею”. Шелестящие, еле слышные ответы Фейна были ему не слышны.  
– А здесь у нас разбираются с теми, кто немного переоценил себя. – Заметив, что он вошел, Фейн натянуто улыбнулся и отошел от кушетки. – Обнимался на спор с медведем, к примеру. Я подумал, мы заодно снимем твои бинты. Знакомься, это Мэдисон. Он здесь бог.  
Повернувшись, парень с ежиком русых волос, выбритыми висками и доходящей до лопаток тонкой косичкой окинул Фитцаллена недобрым прищуренным взглядом. Потребовал:  
– Иди сюда.  
Фитцаллен приподнял бровь, но приблизился. Мэдисон спрыгнул с кушетки.  
– Садись. А нет. Лучше ложись.  
– Это обязательно? – уточнил Фитцаллен. Мэдисон уставился на него исподлобья, не мигая. Спорить, похоже, было бесполезно.  
Осмотр был странным: Мэдисон к нему не прикасался. Вместо этого открытой ладонью – будто медицинским сканером – провел от макушки до пальцев ног. Ладонь задерживалась дважды: над солнечным сплетением и пахом. Недовольно цокнув языком, Мэдисон принялся ощупывать его горло, нажимая сперва большими пальцами, потом указательными и средними на щитовидку и пристально всматриваясь. Лицо у него было совершенно отмороженное, только губы то и дело шевелились – искривляясь, притоткрываясь, поджимаясь. Пару раз между ними показывался проколотый язык со вдетой крупной бусиной. От рук исходило тепло и какое-то странное давление. Ощущение было скорее приятным.  
– Что смог, то закрепил, – сказал Мэдисон, почему-то не Фитцаллену, а Фейну. Отошел к полке за ножницами. – Но затягивать не стоит.  
– Что? – уточнил, повернув голову в его сторону Фитцаллен.  
Мэдисон закатил глаза.  
– Щитовидку проверить надо. Остались у вас там места, где водятся эндокринологи?  
– Думаю, да, – сухо ответил Фитцаллен, садясь на кушетке.  
Поддев ножницами, Мэдисон разрезал повязки, под ними оказались прелые листья. Кожа на ладонях была розовая, болезненно-тонкая, но целая.  
– Когда ты накладывал повязки? – быстро спросил Фитцаллен, пока Мэдисон делал то же самое с бинтами на голове.  
– Что?  
– Повязки накладывал ты? Когда?  
– Так вчера, когда тебя принесли. – Мэдисон поморщился. – Потери сознания, торможения, тошнота, ощущение падения сегодня были?  
– Нет, – глухо ответил Фитцаллен.  
– Если будут – не парься. Пройдут.  
– Наколенник мы, пожалуй, оставим, – вмешался Фейн.  
– Я записал, – хмуро предупредил его Мэдисон и смел обрезки бинтов в подставленное мусорное ведро. Фитцаллен встал с кушетки, похромал следом за Фейном, осторожно водя подушечками пальцев по ладоням. Он повертел головой в поисках зеркала, но с этим не повезло. Впрочем, что бы повязка ни сделала с его волосами – на фоне местных причесок они все равно должны были смотреться вызывающе прилично. Догнав Фейна, Фитцаллен усмехнулся как ни в чем не бывало, будто не задавал дурацкого вопроса про время, проверяя услышанную за чаепитием версию:  
– Такой юный, а уже такой тоталитарный доктор. Что с ним будет к сорока?  
– Мэдисон? – Фейн повел головой в его сторону, улыбнулся. – Он на четыре года старше меня.

По дороге к лестнице их обогнала пара мальчишек индейского вида. Один – с копьем в руках – сообщил, что Сайлас с Кевином позвали всех на охоту, так что к вечеру все будет в лучшем виде. Тут явно собирались что-то праздновать. Фейн, кажется, не слишком обрадовался, уголки рта едва заметно напряглись, но по голосу ничего нельзя было сказать: он спокойно пожелал им хорошей охоты. Фитцаллен шел за ним как в тумане, неспособный переварить услышанное. До него запоздало дошло, что и сам Фейн выглядел ничуть не старше, чем тогда в колледже. Ступеньки тянулись бесконечно долго, пролет сменялся пролетом, топот и голоса внизу давно затихли, а они все спускались, спускались. Может, это и было торможение, о котором предупреждал Мэдисон. Или Мэдисон что-то в нем поломал. Мир сузился до беловолосого затылка впереди, тело казалось таким же деревянным, как ступеньки, по которым он шел, по-прежнему босой. Захотелось просто сесть и никуда больше не двигаться, но Фитцаллен все еще отдавал себе отчет, как жалко это будет смотреться, поэтому продолжал идти. Сознание плыло, подбрасывало эшеровские лестницы, по которым бежала во всех направлениях разом стая первобытных длинноволосых людей с копьями и стрелами. Они оживали, ступеньки двигались во все стороны, обваливались, превращаясь в рыб и уплывали прочь.

Фитцаллен открыл глаза и услышал рядом звук льющейся воды. Он лежал на белом диване, под голову была заботливо подоткнута подушка.  
– Чай как раз готов, – сообщил Фейн.  
– Что это было? – спросил Фитцаллен, кажется, слишком резко. Он поднес руку к лицу – бинта на ней не было, но под ногтями темнела свежая грязь.  
– Что? – уточнил Фейн.  
– Как я…  
– Мы спустились, обнаружили, что у тебя нет обуви. Извини, это моя вина... Здесь многие ходят босиком, я привык. Но добыть тебе обувь мы не успели, потому что я заметил, что тебе не так хорошо, как ты хочешь показать. К сожалению, я заметил это слишком поздно. – Фейн развел руками. – Вот так, примерно.  
Фитцаллен осторожно сел, свесил ноги с дивана. Голова не кружилась, слабости он не чувствовал. Было просто не по себе – как с легкого похмелья, когда ничего не болит, просто мелко дребезжит внутри. Он взял чашку, повертел в руках. Отпил глоток – чай был прежним, ягодным.  
– Я ничего не помню, – признался он. – Вообще ничего, где-то с начала лестницы. Или даже раньше. Какой-то бред, какой-то бег. Что я делал?  
Фейн качнул головой.  
– Ничего. Ты спрашивал, как мы здесь оказались, я так и не начал рассказывать.  
Он врал и, похоже, видел, что Фитцаллен это понимает. Из-под уже привычной спокойной маски проступало настоящее, обеспокоенное чем-то лицо.  
– Да. – Фитцаллен решил поддержать игру до поры до времени. – Это я помню.  
На столике кроме горелки и чайного подноса стояла деревянная плошка с полосками сушеного мяса. Он взял одну, откусил кусочек. На вкус оказалось недурно. По крайней мере, нашлось чем занять руки, чтобы не ощупывать без конца ладони.  
– Конец Света застал меня в больнице, в кардиологическом отделении. Это было, пожалуй, удачно: там в основном лежали старики. Когда я понял, что подступает... – Фейн перехватил его вопросительный взгляд, покачал головой. – Меня ни разу до этого не накрывало, нет. Я был уверен, что и не накроет, пока не началось. Тогда я заперся в шкафу и сидел там, пока не пришел в себя. Вместе с ноутбуком и распечатками адресов ближайших продуктовых лавок и оружейных магазинов. До того, как свет пропал, я… много смотрел и читал новости. Я был уверен, что хорошо подготовился – как мог в моих условиях, – но... скажем так, от бумаги мало что осталось. Одежда была изодрана в клочья, я никогда не думал, что во мне столько сил. На металлической дверце была пара серьезных вмятин.  
– Ты сам смог... усидеть, – Фитцаллен покачал головой. Усмехнулся. – Я тебя недооценивал.  
– Каждый из нас может что-то свое, – повел плечами Фейн. – Как бы там ни было, снаружи палаты все оказалось не очень хорошо. Многие умерли: запасные генераторы не включились. Я просидел в шкафу без малого двое суток, тела уже начинали попахивать. Несмотря на это, в больнице все еще прятались уцелевшие. Мы собрались, обсудили, кто что знает, запаслись медикаментами – у каждого был свой диагноз, без таблеток сердечники долго не живут. Снаружи... ну, ты сам знаешь, что было снаружи. Как и во всех больших городах. Армия, полиция, банды, сумасшедшие. Все во всех стреляли. Мы решили, что вблизи оружейных магазинов нам делать нечего: туда уже давно добрались те, кто, в отличие от нас, умел держать оружие в руках. У меня… – Фейн улыбнулся, глядя в сторону, покачал головой, – тогда была одна мысль: мне нужно во что бы то ни стало добраться до Калифорнии, потому что родители могли уцелеть. Самолет мог приземлиться удачно.  
– Ты решил доехать в Калифорнию – из Бостона? – переспросил Фитцаллен.  
– Скорее дойти. Мы быстро поняли, что до выхода из города машины бесполезны, на каждой трассе были километровые пробки из тех, кто уже никуда не ехал. Согласен, идея была сумасшедшая. Но ты же понимаешь, как это случается: когда у кого-то одного есть четкая цель, а другие просто боятся и хотят выжить любой ценой – они начинают прислушиваться к тому, что он говорит. У нас были разные люди в группе. Мои ровесники, женщины, мужчины за тридцать. Тогда мы еще не понимали, что мы... разные. Потом, уже на выходе из Бостона, нам встретилась банда Сайласа. Он и до Конца Света был трудным подростком, полгода как вышел из колонии. Тогда я понял, что такие, как мы, чувствуют друг друга. Постепенно все, кто был не такой, отстали. Они не выдерживали нашего темпа, а мы – когда начались погромы – не могли себе позволить задерживаться на одном месте долго. Приучались прятаться, передвигаться небольшими группами, страхуя друг друга, чтобы не попадаться людям на глаза. Открывали себя. Ни у кого не было инструкции, ты же понимаешь. В машинах всем сразу становилось душно, тесно, очень плохо, в помещениях – то же самое. Никогда до этого не относился всерьез к электромагнитной сверхчувствительности, думал, это придурь, вроде борьбы с прививками. – Фейн покачал головой. – Но то, что мы обречены на долгие прогулки, стало ясно довольно быстро. Мэдисона мы встретили не сразу, он был все еще не в себе. Мы встречали много кого не в себе, это не всегда заканчивалось мирно. Где-то к Миннесоте я понял, что иду в никуда, что смысла в этом никакого нет, даже если мы каким-то чудом окажемся на Западном побережье, это уже никого не спасет. Меня... не стало на несколько месяцев. Мало что помню. Как-то они сумели меня удержать от совсем уж больших глупостей.  
Фитцаллен молча помахал пальцами, призывая его поставить пустую чашку на стол. Налил им обоим чаю. Фейн кивнул с легкой улыбкой, повертел чашку в руках.  
– Примерно тогда я перестал тебя слышать – надолго, на несколько лет. Мы это можем. Слышать. Сложно объяснить словами. С Бостона мне казалось, что я иду в правильном направлении, но вероятно, я просто себя обманывал. Верил в то, во что хотел верить. Из ступора меня вывела необходимость выживать: возможностей Сайласа и остальных на это уже не хватало. Военные заставы, патрули церковных дружин, просто перепуганные люди, стреляющие по каждой тени. Мы экспериментировали с тем, что я умею, – и оказалось, что вместе у нас выходит лучше. Звать тех, кто был неподалеку и мог услышать. Отводить людям глаза. Не помню, кто начал это первым, но мы стали называть себя кланом. И уже следующей зимой, через год, встретили другой клан, сбившийся точно так же, как мы. Это была бы неплохая встреча, но цели у нас оказались разные. Они играли в сопротивление. Грабили и вырезали маленькие городки. Насиловали. Жгли. Развлекались. Мы уже тогда знали, что ищем подходящий лес, который нас надолго укроет. Мы разошлись в разные стороны, не очень довольные друг другом. Они сказали, что мы слабаки... – Фейн усмехнулся.  
– А вы сказали, что они идиоты, – хмыкнул Фитцаллен. Все это звучало дико, как сказка.  
– Кевин нашел нас год спустя. Или мы нашли Кевина, сложно сказать. Их перестреляли той же весной, устроили настоящую облаву с вертолетами, гранатометами, спецназом. Поначалу он винил нас в том, что произошло.  
– Почему?  
Фейн отпил чаю, повел плечами.  
– Всем нужно кого-то обвинять, если что-то идет не так. А Сайлас слишком подробно расписал их лидеру, как у них все будят, если они немедленно не прекратят своих развлечений. Это злило и пугало людей, от этого всем нам не было пользы.  
– Я не знал. – Фитцаллен покачал головой. – Об этом никто не рассказывал – в новостях. Гарвард превратился черт знает во что, когда я выписался из клиники и вернулся. В аудиториях навешали крестов, к каждому курсу был приписан священник. Еженедельная исповедь, еженедельные походы к терапевту, военное оцепление вокруг колледжа. Отец ничего не рассказывал. Мы ни черта не знали.  
– Из клиники. – Фейн медленно кивнул, как будто понял что-то важное.  
Фитцаллен пожал плечами, потянулся к заварнику, но воды там не осталось. Фейн тоже подался к столу, чтобы поставить пустую чашку, руки нечаянно соприкоснулись, Фитцаллен резко, как от кипятка, отдернул свою. Фейн замер на мгновение, потом медленно опустил ладонь на колено. Постучал по нему пальцами.  
– У меня... – начал он в то же самое время, как Фитцаллен сказал:  
– Я позвонил…  
Оба осеклись.  
– Ты первый, – тихо предложил Фейн.  
Фитцаллен пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Я позвонил отцу в то же утро, как пришел в себя. После того, как в колледже все перебесились, после Кингсли... я сказал ему, что нахожусь в зоне риска. И вероятно, в его интересах что-то с этим сделать. Он нашел лучшую в стране клинику. Ты не ошибался. – Усмехнувшись, Фитцаллен покачал головой, все еще не до конца веря в то, что говорит об этом вслух. – Она находилась в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса. Теперь ты.  
– Я думаю, у меня найдется что-то поинтереснее чая. И тебе не помешает поесть.

Фейна не было несколько минут, он вернулся с глиняной миской и здоровенным кожаным бурдюком.  
– Это гораздо вкуснее, чем выглядит, – ободряюще сказал он.  
На вкус варево в миске напомнило пшенную кашу, привычный гарнир ко всему в Вашингтоне. В него было щедро намешано подкопченное мясо, орехи и какая-то ароматная трава. Фитцаллен расправился с едой раньше, чем Фейн успел сполоснуть чашки и разлить в них жидкость из бурдюка.  
– Подарок из резервации, местное пиво, – пояснил он. – Или сидр. Одинаково не похоже ни на то, ни на другое, но неплохо утоляет жажду и почти безалкогольное.  
Жидкость была кисловатой, терпкой на вкус. Фитцаллен смочил губы, сделал пару глотков и решил немного обождать, прежде чем пить дальше. Он все никак не мог определиться, доверяет он Фейну или нет. Временами тот казался пронзительно, неприлично искренним, потом снова утаивал что-то, по ощущению, важное. Жизнь и правда круто поменяла их обоих.  
– Я не думал, что тебя положили в клинику, – сказал Фейн.  
– Я сам положил себя в клинику, – отрезал Фитцаллен. – Что мне еще оставалось? После всего, что было? Да я мог тебя убить там. Знаешь, что они творили, взять хотя бы брата Терезы...  
– Я знаю, Томас, – Фейн сказал это спокойно, но с ощутимым нажимом. – Но ты не мог убить меня там. Ты не собирался меня убивать.  
– Что ты там помнишь, – хмыкнул Фитцаллен.  
Фейн улыбнулся.  
– Да, с брютом – это было чудовищно подло. Дома сразу поняли, чем от меня несет. Это напугало их гораздо сильнее всех моих ссадин.  
Фитцаллен допил кислую жидкость одним большим глотком.  
– Ты просто взял и ушел домой?  
– Ты беспробудно заснул к рассвету. Я понятия не имел, что ты подумаешь об этом, когда проснешься. Обо мне. Поэтому я сделал самое логичное. – Фейн развел руками. – Сбежал. Тысячу раз хотел тебе позвонить после этого или написать. Но ты сам пропал, я подумал, что это плохой знак, что не стоит... если честно, я уже плохо помню, что думал эти несколько месяцев, Томас. Это вряд ли важно.  
– Да, – кивнул Фитцаллен, – тут ты прав.  
Фейн налил им обоим еще, ловко управляясь с огромным бурдюком.  
– Что они делали с тобой в клинике?  
– Это вряд ли важно, – пожал плечами Фитцаллен.  
Оба ненадолго замолчали. Оба откинулись на спинку дивана, Фитцаллен – вытянув по ней руку, Фейн – скрестив ноги и переплетя пальцы в замок.  
– Ты прервался на том, что встретил Кевина, – напомнил Фитцаллен, прозвучало это чуть более едко, чем он хотел.  
– Когда мы все-таки набрались благоразумия и поговорили по душам, – будто не заметив, начал Фейн, – выяснилось, что их план не был таким беспредельно сумасшедшим, как нам казалось. Во-первых, они тренировались в боевых условиях. Во-вторых, ловили на живца. Их возглавлял бывший полицейский, прекрасно понимавший, как устроена система. Он нагнетал обстановку в ожидании, пока разбираться приедет кто-то из военных в чине от капитана и выше. Брал его в заложники и хорошенько допрашивал. Он хотел выйти на тех военных, которые могут знать о нас больше, чем мы знали о себе сами.  
– Военные, – поморщился Фитцаллен. – И что он узнал?  
– Они тоже считали, что это вирус. Но по-прежнему не знали, как он передается. Мы к тому времени уже разобрались.  
– Что?  
– Сайлас. Он поначалу не был одним из нас. У него просто была звериная харизма и хорошее чувство улицы. Но стоило нам разогнаться как следует…  
– Разогнаться?  
– Ты спрашивал утром про пятьдесят миль. Мы по-прежнему не пользуемся машинами.  
С каждой фразой история становилась ненормальнее и ненормальнее. Фитцаллен молча покачал головой. Выпил немного. С этим индейским напитком Фейн не обманул: алкоголя в нем и правда почти не чувствовалось, пойло напоминало перебродивший сок.  
– Думаю, я понял раньше других – про Сайласа. Не уверен, с чего я тогда взял, что это сработает, но я влил ему свою кровь. В надежде, что мы подхватили что-то вроде ретровируса. Точнее, что это могло стать чем-то вроде ретровируса, что я сам уже изменился достаточно, чтобы хватило контакта моей крови с его кровеносной системой. И, как видишь, получилось.  
– И потом вы это, конечно, проверили на ком-то еще, – уточнил Фитцаллен.  
– Да, – кивнул Фейн. – Потом мы это проверили. И они проверили.  
– Значит, в какой-то лаборатории действительно выводили суперсолдат. – Фитцаллен фыркнул, покачал головой. – Ну, предположим.  
– Не знаю. Волновая агрессия сперва в нулевых, потом в конце десятых, потом перед Концом Света совпадает с отложениями в кольцах деревьев. Ты знаешь, как определяют возраст деревьев? Смотрят на годичные кольца, цикличные отложения тканей. Мы… занимались тут этим какое-то время. Смотрели на кольца. Поэтому версию с излучением мы до сих пор отбросить не можем. Но каждый получил свою дозу, кто-то оказался иммунен, кому-то потребовалось больше. Мы здесь очень тщательно... отбираем тех, кого хотим... взять к себе. В резервации знают о нас достаточно, они сами просят забирать детей. Ты их видел, они все еще обычные люди.  
Фитцаллен вспомнил счастливых мальчишек на лестнице.  
– Да они Конца Света не застали.  
– Им было год и три года во время Конца Света.  
– И вы собираетесь... что?  
– Делать то, что мы умеем.  
Улыбка Фейна опять выглядела слишком искусственно.  
– Это не просто кровь, да? Это... – Фитцаллен припомнил радостные лица. Неловкость, которую очевидно испытывал Фейн. – Вы собираетесь это делать сегодня ночью. Посвящать их в свои.  
Фейн смотрел на него молча какое-то время.  
– Когда мы с Кевином обо всем договорились, он рассказал, что родом из индейской резервации. Их предки действительно жили здесь, их достаточно невежливо подвинули, когда так было принято делать по всей стране. Они съехали на север и там спивались из поколения в поколение, зарабатывали на сувенирах для белых. Тупые ножи и топорики, ловцы снов, резные маски... Кевин сбежал еще подростком, успел довольно весело погулять. Его Конец Света застал в полицейском участке. Мы добрались до резервации, поговорили с вождем и хорошо друг друга поняли. Ушло какое-то время, чтобы это устроить. Они сделали, что смогли. Мы, со своей стороны, тоже.  
– И что вы сделали?  
Фейн посмотрел на него без привычной улыбки.  
– Я уже говорил. Мы умеем убеждать людей, Томас.  
– Убеждать центральное управление парками, что им не обойтись без индейцев, которых тут отродясь не водилось? На кой они вам вообще понадобились?  
– В наше время опасно быть отрезанным от цивилизации надолго, – пожал плечами Фейн. – Слишком многое слишком быстро меняется в плохую сторону. Нам нужен был кто-то, кто покажет всем окружающим, что здесь живут только они. Мы нашли людей в Вайоминге, которые понесли эту идею с резервацией дальше. За пару лет она дала результат. Им даже разрешили здесь охотиться.  
– Об этом не могут не знать военные, – покачал головой Фитцаллен. Он пытался уложить это все в голове. Если Фейн не врал и не ошибался, кто-то в здравом уме и трезвой памяти держал в очень засекреченном сейфе информацию о том, что в самом сердце страны проживает безобидная с виду левацкая коммуна переносчиков вируса человеческого бешенства, победу в войне с которым окончательно отпраздновали десять лет назад. Возможно, кому-то просто очень хорошо платили все эти годы.  
– Конечно, кто-то знал, – улыбнулся Фейн. – Для них мы были экспериментом. Этой договоренности, разумеется, нет ни в каких бумагах. Но они – в какой-то степени – отдают себе отчет в том, что мы такое. И понимают, что на юге, в Африке, в Китае, может быть, даже в Европе – они не контролируют того, что делают такие, как мы. Или что делают другие – с такими, как мы. Мы их спящая бомба в ракетной шахте. На случай, если кто-то в другом месте решит превратить таких, как мы, в оружие и направить его на Соединенные Штаты.  
– И кто о вас знает? Вряд ли церковь. Госдеп, минздрав?  
– Это сейчас не важно.  
– А-а! – с усмешкой потянул Фитцаллен. – Что же тогда сейчас важно?  
– Ты.  
– Я.  
– У нас не очень много времени, Томас. Зная тебя, я не сомневаюсь, что таймер в твоей голове работает с самого утра. Тебя, скорее всего, уже ищут, но в том месте, где ты пропал, поиски ничего не дадут. Однако ты вполне мог заблудиться, побродить какое-то время и наконец выйти к дороге. Где тебя удачно заметил бы индеец, который подбросил бы тебя к тому месту, где собрались отчаявшиеся найти тебя люди. Но если этого не сделать сегодня до ночи... у них могут появиться вопросы, которые плохо скажутся на твоей репутации.  
– Примерно так, – усмехнулся Фитцаллен. – Они о вас знают, рейнджеры.  
– Конечно. Люди не слепые. Но они уже привыкли. Мы больше десяти лет живем в лесу.  
– Ты больше десяти лет живешь в лесу. Ты, Александр Фейнман, мистер сердечная недостаточность, до семнадцати лет не пробовавший спиртного, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Ты больше десяти лет живешь в лесу… – Фитцаллен покачал головой.  
– Меня давно называют Фейн.  
– Фейн, – повторил Фитцаллен. – Хорошо, Фейн.  
– Никто здесь не оставил старого имени. Так проще.  
– Ты... хотел бы вернуться? Думал о том, что можешь вернуться?  
Какое-то время Фейн молча смотрел вдаль, за окно.  
– Вряд ли это возможно.  
– Но ты хотел бы.  
– Я предпочитаю хотеть достижимых вещей. Например, твоей безопасности.  
От этого Фитцаллену снова повеяло фальшью. Он протянул Фейну пустую чашку и наблюдал, пока тот ее наполнял. Самым отвратительным было то, что какой-то части внутри Фитцаллена страшно, как получить новые 4D-очки в детстве, хотелось ему верить.  
– Меня ты тоже можешь заразить?  
Фейн так и застыл с бурдюком в руках. Аккуратно заткнул пробку, отложил его в сторону. Медленно, с преувеличенной осторожностью подвинул Фитцаллену его чашку. В наступившей тишине она громко скрежетнула по столу. Теперь Фейн тоже смотрел на него, не отрываясь.  
– Нет, Томас. Для тебя уже слишком поздно.  
– Что значит “поздно”? Я взбесился раньше тебя, забыл?  
– Я не знаю, что они делали с тобой в больнице. Но им каким-то образом удалось это затормозить. То, что должно было с тобой произойти.  
– Какая разница, ты же сам говорил, что можешь это усиливать. Эффект облучения или что там. Что ты делаешь бешеных из небешеных.  
– Мы не называем себя бешеными, Томас, – мягко одернул его Фейн. – Это было бы по меньшей мере странно.  
– Ты не ответил.  
– Мы никогда не сталкивались раньше с таким, как ты. Мэдисон считает, что тебе слишком поздно проходить трансформацию. Что твой организм уже сформирован. Что он ее отторгнет и воспалительного процесса ты можешь не пережить. Я не собираюсь рисковать. Такие, как мы… Мы очень чуткие друг к другу. И нас здесь много. Достаточно, чтобы для тебя воздух стал казаться чище, запахи острее, еда насыщеннее, краски ярче. Но это небезопасно, и ты должен понимать...  
– Погоди, – тряхнул головой Фитцаллен. – Ты утверждал, что искал меня много лет. Звал меня, или как ты там это называл. Но здесь, то, что мы встретились – это ведь случайность?  
– Нет. – Фейн мягко покачал головой. – Это и есть то… что я умею.  
– В каком смысле? Еще немного, и я, кажется, услышу, что вся наша поездка… что вы ее как-то подстроили?  
– Ты сам это сказал.  
– Как?! Только не говори, что это невозможно объяснить.  
– Это... – Фейн неожиданно запнулся, прочистил горло. Теперь он выглядел чуть больше похожим на себя в колледже. Чуть менее уверенно контролирующим все окружающее пространство. – Этого действительно невозможно объяснить. Если упрощать… я просто слышу, как может быть. Разные варианты того, как может быть. И того, на что они влияют. У меня никогда не было слуха, это забавно. Я даже рисовал немного, но слуха не было. А теперь – это вечная полифония, в которой ты с годами учишься ориентироваться, искать правильные ноты. Я два года занимался теорией музыки – уже здесь, когда все немного успокоилось. Просто чтобы дать себе какие-то реперные точки. Я слышу развилки. Знаешь… как успеет ли кто-то проехать на зеленый свет или остановится на красном. Повернется ли в нужную сторону, чтобы увидеть рекламный щит и решить, что это неплохой выбор. Не сдержится в разговоре, подталкивая другого к необдуманным словам или поступкам. Я редко понимаю, что именно вижу – как она выглядит у реальных людей в реальной жизни, нужная мне развилка. Это можно понимать, только если речь о ком-то близком, о ком ты достаточно знаешь. С кем ты можешь это обсудить. С остальными это просто звуки. Я определяю тот интервальный род, который выглядит правильным – с точки зрения всех остальных моих целей, для которых давно определены их роды. И начинаю очень сильно хотеть, чтобы все пришло именно к нему.  
– Я ни черта не понял, – честно признался Фитцаллен.  
– Я начал с того, что ты ни черта не поймешь, – улыбнулся Фейн. Что в нем точно было новым – эта внутренняя наполненность, которая не оставляла места стеснению или стыду.  
– То есть ты целился на то, чтобы я сюда приехал.  
– На то, чтобы мы увиделись, – поправил Фейн. – Чтобы я тебя нашел.  
– И... ты все время этого хотел.  
– В общем, да.  
– Сколько? Полгода, год?  
– Дольше, Томас. Гораздо дольше. Понадобилось очень много... вовремя пропущенных или не пропущенных светофоров, чтобы все наконец сошлось.  
– То есть ты выкладывался. Работал на это.  
Фейн вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Искал меня много лет... – Фитцаллен отхлебнул из чашки. Он наконец почувствовал, что это пиво, или сидр, или это черт знает что его потихоньку разбирает, – и был чрезвычайно этому рад. – И вот, наконец, ты меня нашел. Я тебя нашел. Мы нашли друг друга. И все это для чего? Чтобы сказать мне, что я... слишком стар для вашей прекрасной коммуны? Серьезно? Тебе так зудело все эти годы? Ты не думал ни о чем другом?  
– Томас... мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Мне правда очень жаль. Я... не мог знать про больницу. Я был уверен, что ты один из немногих, у кого получилось... акклиматизироваться, несмотря на все окружающие электромагнитные поля. Что ты просто хорошо прячешься от тех, кому не следует знать о тебе лишнего.  
– Это. Не твое. Собачье. Дело, – выцедил Фитцаллен по единому слову, желваки на скулах окаменели. Он стукнул пустой чашкой по столу, оперся локтем о колено, подавшись ближе к Фейну. Тот не шелохнулся. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Я уже вижу, – вздохнул Фейн, – что хорошей дружбы между нами не выйдет. Но я по-прежнему надеюсь, что у нас выйдет хорошее сотрудничество.  
– Что?  
– Мэдисон умеет работать с телом лучше всех нас. Точно так же, как я лучше умею слушать вероятности. Он утверждает, что стабилизировал тебя. Что в ближайшие годы ты можешь не опасаться резких всплесков... того, что у вас принято называть бешенством. Но ты уже не изменишься, Томас. Ты, вероятно, будешь стареть медленнее своих сверстников, но гораздо быстрее нас. И последнее, чего ты хочешь, – это застрять в коммуне хиппи посреди леса, где нет ни сената, ни комитетов, ни избирательного права. Мы уже пятнадцать лет не граждане Соединенных Штатов. Мы сейчас в серой зоне, в лимбе. Мы чудовищно асоциальны по твоим меркам. Но мы можем договориться.  
– А если бы я сказал тебе, что, несмотря на все это, хочу попробовать?  
– Я бы ответил, что ты ошибаешься. И я не могу позволить тебе совершить такую ошибку.  
– Я бы напомнил тебе все, что ты говорил. Перед тем, как меня снесло “эффектом Кингсли”.  
– Я убедил бы тебя в том, что ты сам в это не веришь. Я тебе не нужен, Томас. Я никогда не был тебе нужен. Тебе нужно было знать – и теперь ты знаешь. Ты не сходишь с ума, ты не болен. У тебя очень большое будущее.  
– Даже так.  
Фейн снова наполнил их чашки.  
– Я постараюсь очень много думать о твоей карьере, если ты пообещаешь заботиться о нас. Салт-Року надо немного. Главное, чего мы хотим, – чтобы о нас забыли. О нас и так уже помнит гораздо меньше людей, чем раньше. Для того, чтобы это случилось наверняка, мне нужно лучше слышать скрытые от меня развилки. Чем ближе ты окажешься к людям, от которых они зависят, тем быстрее мы добьемся своего. Как видишь, это и правда взаимовыгодно.  
Вместо ответа Фитцаллен взял чашку и поднялся. Дошел до террасы, вышел на нее, залитую алым садящимся солнцем. Несколько минут стоял, прищурившись, рассматривая ребристую, усеянную горами линию горизонта. Горло противно сдавило, но все прошло задолго до того, как он вернулся к Фейну.  
Тот сидел на диване в прежней позе, со скрещенными руками, как будто за все это время даже не шелохнулся.  
– Где подписывать кровью? – спросил Фитцаллен, не садясь.  
Фейн поднялся.  
– Достаточно того, что мы понимаем друг друга.  
– Мы отлично понимаем друг друга, – усмехнулся Фитцаллен. – А теперь... как мне отсюда выбраться?

К вечеру лес заволок тяжелый туман. Очертания ближайших деревьев подрагивали, расплывались, за ними висело сизое полотно, похожее на погасший киноэкран, где закончили крутить титры. Густой хвойный воздух можно было резать ножом, он влажным саваном облеплял лицо. Но индеец как будто ничего не замечал, трясся по узкой грунтовой дороге в стареньком “хаммере” с брезентовым верхом, дымил зажатой в зубах самокруткой и подпевал нечленораздельно шипящей рации.  
– Ты слепой?! – заорал Фитцаллен, когда за поворотом прямо перед ними проступили очертания оленя, а старик и не подумал сбавлять скорость.  
Олень дернул ухом и метнулся в кусты. Индеец флегматично мычал, постукивая по баранке узловатыми пальцами, по которым тянулись, уходя под рукав расшитой рубашки, поблекшие от времени татуировки.

Чем дальше они уезжали от Салт-Рока, тем меньше Фитцаллен понимал, почему его отпустили. Фейн предложил переодеться, кивнув на дверь второй комнаты. Там, у застеленного матраса, лежала старая одежда – кем-то отстиранная от крови, но не от земли, мятая, все еще влажноватая. До Фитцаллена только тогда дошло: прошлую ночь он провел у Фейна в спальне, хотя места в доме, по виду, было более чем достаточно.  
Когда он вышел, Фейн стоял на террасе, спиной к нему – в точности как утром. Фитцаллен задержался было в гостиной, но потом передумал и молча вышел в коридор, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. Дорогу к лестнице он мог найти и сам. Она оказалась совершенно обычной. Спускаясь, Фитцаллен насчитал семь этажей. Кто бы ни строил это здание, в него вложили немало ресурсов: потолком части просторного, явно нежилого первого этажа служила укрепленная железной сеткой гора, в которую упирались деревянные балки. Здесь легко представлялся зал с тяжелыми диванами, люстрами под старину, способный вместить до пары сотен человек, вместо этого на полу беспорядочно громоздились рюкзаки, палатки, ящики, какие-то строительные материалы, инструменты, несколько проложенных картоном листов стекла. Для того, чтобы оказаться снаружи, следовало пройти через короткий горный тоннель, сбоку прямо из камня была вытесана стойка, за массивной деревянной дверью в каменной стене явно скрывались внутренние технические помещения. Подумалось еще: это тяжелое место для штурма. Единственный узкий проход и горы вокруг, гораздо лучше изученные местными обитателями. Разве что с воздуха, да, только с воздуха.  
– Что так рано? – донесся снаружи раздраженный голос Мэдисона. Фитцаллен сперва подумал, что тот обращается к нему, и даже успел удивиться: шел он вроде бы тихо. Но после паузы Мэдисон добавил: – Охота не задалась?  
– Я сам его отведу, – с нажимом ответил Кевин.  
Фитцаллен вышел из тоннеля и наконец их увидел: они стояли совсем рядом, футах в десяти, просто сбоку. Мэдисон смерил его неприятным взглядом, так же недобро посмотрел на Кевина.  
– Решай с ним. Меня это не касается.  
– Я тебя отведу? – кивнул Фитцаллену Кевин.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
Кевин сбросил с плеча наполненный чем-то рюкзак, сунул его Мэдисону. На песок с рюкзака капнуло алым. Фитцаллен запоздало отметил, что на бедре у Кевина болтается тяжелый кремневый нож. Он почти было передумал куда-то следовать за этим человеком, но Мэдисон уже скрывался в тоннеле. Снаружи заросший вход был совсем неприметным. В старые времена здесь явно было достроено что-то еще, от чего избавились в целях маскировки.  
– Пойдем длинной дорогой, – сказал Кевин. – Кое-что тебе покажу.  
Они углубились в лес по неприметной узкой тропке, все время двигаясь вниз. Несколько раз пришлось срезать по склону, но – чего бы ни опасался Фитцаллен – Кевин оказался умелым, в чем-то даже бережным проводником, заранее предупреждал, где будет скользко или показывал, за что можно придержаться. Уже начало смеркаться, когда они подошли к обрыву, с которого открывался вид на Салт-Рок. Деревянное здание отсюда казалось зубами открытого горного рта. Оно стояло на высоком отвесном выступе, над самым верхним этажом нависала растущая почти параллельно земле сосна. Гора тянулась выше, но сама по себе была невысокой, точнее, это они сейчас забрались довольно высоко над уровнем моря.  
– До сих пор не верю, – усмехнулся Кевин, – что я на его стороне.

С проселочной дороги “хаммер” вырулил на нормальную, хорошо заасфальтированную – и разгонался как следует. Наблюдая себя в зеркале, Фитцаллен испытывал омерзение пополам с глубоким удовлетворением. Грязные волосы свалялись, торчали в разные стороны. Он выглядел правдиво.  
– Довез куда надо, – с заметным акцентом сообщил в свою рацию индеец, затормозив машину у блокпоста. И пока рейнджеры недоумевали, что происходит, резко выбросил руку под нос Фитцаллену. Дернувшись от неожиданности, тот разжал кулак и выложил индейцу на ладонь две десятидолларовых монеты с мощным профилем Трампа. Их оставил ему Кевин перед тем, как скрыться за деревьями. Пояснил: отдашь водителю. Так принято.

Стоило Фитцаллену спрыгнуть с подножки “хаммера”, все зашевелились, загомонили одновременно. Разумеется, о его исчезновении знали и здесь, и на остальных блокпостах. Его заставили выпить воды, немедленно померяли пульс и давление, пощупали голову, наскоро осмотрели на предмет возможных ранений, сообщили в Коди – ближайший от заповедника городок, где ожидали результатов лесных поисков его спутники, – и с нескрываемым облегчением отправили Фитцаллена туда, перекрестив на дорожку.

Чувствовал он себя изрядно вымотанным, но все еще на что-то способным. Ковыряя безвкусный жирноватый стейк, на все расспросы Фитцаллен невозмутимо отвечал: он отлично развлекся. Погулял, проветрился, полюбовался живой природой. Поняли его, конечно же, с точностью до наоборот, как и было задумано. Рэндольф с притворным негодованием заметил, что Фитцаллен специально завел себе третий день рождения, чтобы его обогнать. Это немедленно отметили. Запретив себе на время думать обо всем, что выходило за пределы его скупой версии событий, Фитцаллен с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как из-под деланного веселья Рэндольфа проступает раздражение. Похоже, он всерьез решил, что Фитцаллен ловко соскочил с крючка, еще и состроив из себя жертву, к которой не подкопаешься. Вся эта поездка, очевидно, задумывалась для задушевного разговора на двоих, подальше от лишних ушей и телефонов. Но теперь заводить разговоры об их – разумеется, общем – политическом будущем было даже для Рэндольфа неуместно. Бесплодные попытки Терезы увести его спать разбивались о подначки изрядно нетрезвой Эшли. Когда Фитцаллен начал клевать носом, они с женой, оставив спутников в ресторане, вышли глотнуть свежего воздуха перед сном. Переволновавшийся от потери целого сенатора городок успел беспробудно заснуть, на улице не было ни души. Эшли дернула за ленту, тряхнула распущенными волосами.  
– Жуткая дыра, – сказала она. – Ты даже не представляешь. Лучше бы это я потерялась в лесу. А еще лучше бы мы потерялись вместе. Там же кошмарно холодно ночью. Бедный, ты все себе застудил.  
Фитцаллен заверил ее, что это не так. Эшли обняла его, пробралась холодными пальцами под футболку, царапнула по груди.  
– Я хочу попробовать, – прошептала она, уткнувшись ему в шею носом. – Когда я чуть тебя не потеряла, я поклялась, что попробую еще раз. Я даже буду молиться, как эта фанатичка. Все девять месяцев, поститься и молиться. Клянусь.  
– Мы попробуем, – кивнул Фитцаллен, прижимая ее к себе.  
Той же ночью они попробовали.

Утро отлета выдалось моросяще-мутным, молчаливым, все страдали от похмелья и старались двигаться поменьше. Все происшедшее подернулось дымкой, казалось тяжелым путаным сном. Не более реальными, впрочем, выглядели окружавшие Фитцаллена люди: слишком плотные, неповоротливые, тяжелые. Он как будто принял двойную дозу нейролептиков, отгородивших его от мира надежным стеклянным колпаком. Провожать их к гостинице подтянулась немалая для Коди толпа, несколько десятков человек. Они заняли все окрестные углы и шептались, кивая на спускавшихся по ступенькам. Рэндольф помахал им рукой. Сухая женщина в синей шали перекрестилась. Фитцаллен сел за руль, выкрутил кондиционер на максимум и тронулся с места. Низкие деревянные дома вскоре закончились, горы накренились над самой дорогой. Фитцаллен поглядывал на них без особой опаски, но и без уверенности, что за ним не следят. Какое-то время в Салт-Роке он всерьез ожидал, что Фейн вот-вот объявит: ты в заложниках. Сделает это так же мягко и неторопливо, как рассказывал обо всем. Фитцаллен помнил, что настраивался на этот поворот заранее, представлял, как он может ответить. Сразу переходить к угрозам не следовало, сперва уяснить, чего за него хотят. Легкость, с которой он вышел из Салт-Рока, была неправдоподобной. Он не волновался, но был уверен: вот-вот что-то случится. Кто-то бросится под колеса, дорогу завалит камнями, машина свалится в кювет и перевернется, самолет не прилетит, не заведется, не разгонится, не взлетит.

Не мог же Фейн просто так отпустить его, после всего, что понарассказывал.

Прижавшись виском к дребезжащему иллюминатору, он не мигая смотрел на уменьшающиеся деревья. Какое-то время самолет летел вровень с горами, возникла иллюзия, что Фитцаллен до сих пор находится в машине, просто едет по другой дороге, отделенной от гор и всего, что на них оставалось, широченной пропастью. Но потом они набрали высоту, залетели в густую полосу тяжелых дождевых облаков.  
– Ты за это ответишь, – прошептал Фитцаллен. – Ты себе даже не представляешь, как ты за это ответишь.  
Даже он до конца еще не мог себе этого представить.

На то, чтобы устроить себе встречу с генералом Говардом Харди, дядей Терезы, у Фитцаллена ушел месяц. Он категорически не хотел подключать к делу Рэндольфа, а значит, ни о чем не мог просить его жену. Наконец нашелся повод для поездки в Вашингтон, дальше все было просто. Генерал нередко заезжал в госдеп, а у Фитцаллена там и помимо Рэндольфа были знакомые.  
Непропорционально массивной грудной клеткой старик, восседавший в глубоком кресле, напомнил Фитцаллену бизона, от него даже пахло по-звериному остро, темные волосы торчали клочьями. Из-под кустистых бровей Фитцаллена сверлили черные глаза. Переборов проснувшиеся сомнения: а что, если именно этот человек стоял за проектом “резервация”? – Фитцаллен принялся спокойно, без лишних подробностей излагать факты. С мая он успел выяснить, что на территории, где обосновались индейцы и те, кто индейцами прикрывался, как это ни парадоксально, не действует ни один закон Соединенных Штатов. Этот клочок горного леса изначально не относился ни к Айдахо, ни к Вайомингу, его сразу присоединили к заповеднику. Исключительно бумажная юридическая коллизия мало что значила в случае серьезных разбирательств – если только не столкнутся большие интересы противоположных сторон. Обрисовав генералу особенности территории, на которой происходило то, о чем Фитцаллен собирался говорить дальше, он рассказал о подозрительном решении, принятом, еще когда события толком не улеглись: передать часть леса под резервацию. Он процитировал выписки из документа, устанавливающего правовой статус новой территории, по которому индейцев должны быть уличить в федеральном преступлении, чтобы на их территорию смогли зайти судебные приставы, члены следственной комиссии, войска. Не задавая риторических вопросов, которые следовало приберечь для прессы: кому же это могло понадобиться? – Фитцаллен сразу перешел к третьей части. Здесь он крайне осторожно сослался на местные источники, которые косвенно подтверждали многолетний преступный сговор между властями, индейцами и главное, бешеными. Преспокойно облюбовавшими лес для охоты и тренировок. Сидящими там с совершенно непонятными, только с виду мирными целями. Утверждалось также – хотя этот вопрос Фитцаллен предпочел бы расследовать тщательнее, – будто бешеные нашли способ заражать здоровых людей и делали это вполне осознанно. Набирали себе рекрутов из индейских детей. Возможно, подытожил Фитцаллен, он и переходил за красную черту, рассуждая о вещах, в которых мало что смыслил, поскольку не знал всех столичных секретов, но ему это было и не положено. Однако все услышанное навело его на мысль, что как сенатор, избранный народом, пусть и другого штата, как политик, как гражданин – он не имеет права пускать дело на самотек, это было бы преступным сокрытием важной государственной информации.  
Генерал Харди слушал его молча, пожевывая сморщенными губами с противным плямкающим звуком. Потом веско хлопнул пятерней по дубовому столу – так, что папки и телефоны вздрогнули, и заявил:  
– Этому здесь не место.

Они договорились, что слишком часто встречаться не следует, чтобы не спугнуть никого заранее. Генерал выделил Фитцаллену свою лучшую ищейку, тихого и рассудительного Джима Андерсона, обладателя рыбьих глаз, дюжины одинаковых черных костюмов и запонок в форме крестов. Работу на месте Андерсон взял на себя: ему предстояло изучить все бумажные свидетельства о людях, живущих в окрестностях заповедника, и бережно, не привлекая лишнего внимания, отыскать тех, кто согласится помогать. По их наводке он планировал выйти на подходящего индейца: не все же они от рождения до смерти жили в лесу, кто-то наверняка уезжал поближе к цивилизации. Фитцаллену за это время предстояло вычислить всех причастных к делу чиновников и мелких военных в окрестностях заповедника. Из Иллинойса задача выглядела бы неподъемной, не окажись Фитцаллен на самом удобном для этого месте: сенатский комитет по культуре предоставлял широкое поле для маневров. И ближайшие несколько месяцев, пока он не набрал достаточно полезных связей, не было в Чикаго человека, который бы занимался этнографическими мероприятиями, продвижением литературы об обычаях коренных народов Соединенных Штатов, а заодно и экологическими проектами активнее, чем он. Новость о том, что Эшли беременна, не принесла в начале июля ничего, кроме легкого раздражения: теперь жене требовалось уделять гораздо больше времени, которого Фитцаллену едва хватало на сон. Ему как раз удалось – совершенно случайно, просто понравившись нужному человеку, – заполучить в свои руки толстенную подшивку с результатами всех инспекций в Йеллоустоуне и окрестностях за последние тридцать лет, копий которых не хранилось даже в Национальном архиве.

Эшли как будто вынашивала дикобраза, с ней стало невозможно разговаривать. Когда Фитцаллен был в разъездах, ему ставилось в вину постоянное отсутствие. Когда Фитцаллен допоздна работал в кабинете, он мешал ее сверхчуткому сну. Собираясь на прием, она могла три раза менять платье, потому что прежние были слишком тесны, а потом полчаса подбирала аксессуары, стоило же Фитцаллену задержаться на лишний телефонный звонок, в лицо ему летели упреки: ведь все это она делала только ради него и его никудышной карьеры в промозглом ненавистном Иллинойсе, который она ненавидела с детства. Наливавшийся соком дикобраз заставил ее расправить плечи, до сих пор Эшли себе такого не позволяла. Один раз Фитцаллен допустил ошибку, зачем-то начал оправдываться, и это закончилось их самой громкой ссорой. Эшли кричала, что ему плевать на будущего сына. Перед тем, как хлопнуть дверью кабинета, Фитцаллен все-таки сказал, что на своего сына ему было бы не плевать.

В шкафу у него с незапамятных времен хранилась бутылка настоящего белого портвейна, года его рождения, подаренная еще покойным отцом. В ту ночь Фитцаллен праздновал победу. В подшивке он нашел неопровержимое доказательство существования Салт-Рока. До сих пор все их с Андерсоном попытки отыскать хоть какой-то след горной гостиницы натыкались на стертые после скачка электричества базы данных и сгоревшие во время _событий_ архивы.  
– Ты у меня в руках, – заявил Фитцаллен документу, подтверждавшему, что пожарная безопасность в новом здании на высшем уровне. У здания имелись точные координаты. Хоть сейчас запускай спецназ.  
Он не притрагивался к алкоголю с тех пор, как вернулся, все лето пролетело в горячке поисков. Еще ни одной работой в своей жизни Фитцаллен не занимался с таким азартом и тщанием, как этим секретным расследованием. Следующий тост он поднял за крепкое здоровье Фейна, который обязан был дожить до финала.  
Портвейн разбудил воспоминания, которых Фитцаллен до сих пор не касался. Распахнув настежь окно, за которым хлестал дождь, он бродил кругами по кабинету, размахивал бутылкой, уже не утруждаясь подливать себе в бокал, и спрашивал: какого черта, Фейнман? Какого черта? Если все это было подстроено заранее, тогда почему прошло так бездарно глупо? Ведь он же не был бесстрашным бессребреником, к нему можно было найти подход. Убедить или запугать, какая разница, если хоть половина из того, что нес ему Фейн, было правдой – они одинаково хорошо умели и то, и другое. Фитцаллен пытался восстановить в памяти разговор, который казался ему самым важным – тихий обмен репликами Фейна с Мэдисоном, подслушанный, когда он к ним заходил. Мэдисон, кажется, возражал. Тогда означало ли это, что Фейн – собирался? Предложить Фитцаллену свою кровь и еще черт знает что? Дело точно было не только в крови. Это он уже знал наверняка, общение с Андерсоном открыло ему новый мир, в котором военные прекрасно отдавали себе отчет, что не уничтожили всех зараженных. Для слишком умных и осторожных – существовали такие, как Андерсон. Профессиональные охотники на бешеных. Фитцаллен до сих пор и словом не обмолвился при нем о том, что видел – и не собирался этого делать. Это Андерсон временами делился историями. Проще всего, говорил Андерсон, брать их, когда они занимаются свальным грехом. Совсем от этого тупеют, хоть стреляй над ухом – не услышат.

Когда потолок стал опасно накреняться, Фитцаллен упал в кресло, закинув ноги на стол – прямо на подшивку отчетов – и залил остатками портвейна зудящий внутри вопрос: а что бы случилось, если бы он настоял? Ведь он мог настоять. Он всегда настаивал на своем – когда водил заморыша по ресторанам, когда заставлял его врать родителям, когда тащил к себе на кампус тем вечером, когда накачивал его игристым. Фейнман всегда давал ему то, чего он хотел. Даже когда он не просил. Даже когда он не задумывался, чего на самом деле хочет. Проснувшись к половине второго дня в неудобной позе на узком диване, Фитцаллен обнаружил залитый дождем ковер и первым делом кинулся проверять разбросанные по кабинету бумаги. К счастью, все нужное осталось невредимым, так что на разбитое стекло шкафа и перевернутое кресло можно было не обращать внимания. Его мутило, и трезвым он себя все еще не ощущал, но не чувствовал и страха. Что бы с ним ни случилось в Салт-Роке – рецидивы бешенства закончились, как и не было никогда. Возможно, в лесу он просто исчерпал свой лимит приступов на весь следующий год.

Выслушав подробный отчет обо всем, что им удалось раскопать, генерал Харди отослал Андерсона и вперил в Фитцаллена тяжелый взгляд.  
– И что мы с тобой, сынок, будем с этим делать?  
Потребовалась вся его дипломатичность, чтобы выяснить, как генерал себе это видит, но за догадливость Фитцаллен был хорошо вознагражден. Какие бы связи ни задействовал генерал, через несколько дней Фитцаллену предложили возглавить комитет по депортации и порядку. Это автоматически делало его первым человеком в Иллинойсе по связям с Вашингтоном, и теперь генералу можно было, уже не таясь, приглашать его на столичные приемы, знакомить с полезными людьми. Кое-кто удивлялся, что Фитцаллен не возит с собой жену, но он объяснял, что сложная беременность требует деликатного обращения и влажный, удушающий вашингтонский климат не пойдет ей на пользу.  
Жизнь на два города погребла его окончательно. Законопроект, над которым работал Фитцаллен, нельзя было поручить никому другому – иначе он не стал бы сюрпризом для всех неприятелей генерала. Новый закон предлагал выявлять и лишать гражданских прав всех тех, кто утаивает от властей информацию, имеющую государственную важность. А для того, чтобы появился повод заговорить о крайней необходимости таких драконовских мер – Фитцаллен упаковывал все, что они узнали про Салт-Рок, в брошюру под названием “Зона беззакония: преступная халатность или измена родине”. Над ней он корпел даже ревностнее, чем над законопроектом: слог казался то слишком напыщенным, то чрезмерно сухим, а нанять литературного редактора он не мог, чтобы не предать содержимое огласке раньше времени. Фитцаллен осознавал, что опубликованная информация о Салт-Роке поставит его под удар, если у бешеных остались серьезные покровители, но готов был идти ва-банк. Генерал, очевидно, вел серьезную игру и понимал, с кем предстоит столкнуться лбами, хотя ни до каких военных связей Салт-Рока ни Фитцаллену, ни Андерсону пока добраться не удалось.

С Рэндольфом они по-прежнему изображали закадычных друзей, встречаясь теперь каждый второй четверг месяца поиграть в гольф в частном клубе, примыкавшем к Рок-Крик-парку, в компании высокопоставленных военных и чиновников из администрации, с которыми Фитцаллен сходился гораздо ближе и комфортнее, чем получилось у Рэндольфа за все время, что он протирал штаны в госдепе. Второе завоевание Вашингтона складывалось для Фитцаллена гораздо лучше первой попытки, его не отягощал сперва невыносимо нервный, потом больной отец, не пугала каждая тень. Он мог позволить себе расслабиться, пропустить стаканчик. У него, что немаловажно, имелся влиятельный покровитель. В Рэндольфе генерал, похоже, наоборот разочаровался. Какая бы кошка между ними ни пробежала, Фитцаллен уже улавливал в воздухе сладкие намеки на _большое предложение_. Никто ничего не обсуждал вслух, разумеется: до торжественного залпа об этом было рано говорить, но время близилось, публиковать брошюру о Салт-Роке решили сразу после Рождества, и иначе чем рождественским подарком между собой не называли.

Несколько раз Фитцаллен изменял жене – новые друзья показали ему в Вашингтоне хорошее место, на которое Церковь смотрела сквозь пальцы. И даже тут он обошел на повороте Рэндольфа, для которого загулять на сторону от генеральской племянницы означало бы крах карьеры. Бордель был хорош тем, что там можно было не опасаться чего-то не смочь: девицы свое дело знали. Фитцаллен обычно приезжал туда в хорошей компании, они выпивали, потом расходились по комнатам. В одну из таких ночей, сырую и стылую, в начале ноября, его подбросило от кошмара: будто на самом деле, сам того не понимая, он все это время работает на Фейна, делает ровно то, что тот ему сказал, обзаводится связями в тех местах, до которых самому Фейну не дотянуться. Во сне весь их отчет, все те свидетельские показания, которые добыл Андерсон, оказались изуверским образом подстроены, все это перетекло в судебный процесс, Фитцаллен, выступавший обвинителем, вдруг превратился в обвиняемого, и судья, грозно размахивая крестом, приговорил его к депортации.

Напряжение дает о себе знать, рассудил Фитцаллен, пересказывая кошмар терапевту – разумеется, видоизменив содержимое на три четверти, чтобы не проговориться о важном. Он отметил, что не жалуется, просто год выдался напряженным, и принимать выписанные успокоительные не стал. Несколько глотков джина на ночь успокаивали гораздо надежнее. Фитцаллен не считал, что начал слишком много пить – он просто вернулся к обычной социальной норме. Со времен той летней бутылки портвейна он больше не терял над собой контроль.

Отмечать Рождество генерал позвал их с женой к себе, в загородный дом в Вирджинии. Эшли к зиме округлилась, освоилась с новым статусом Фитцаллена и заметно присмирела. Они вместе собирали ему гардероб в поездку: один костюм для праздничного ужина, строгий и без изысков, другой, помоднее – для вечеринки, которую устраивали бывшие члены Свиного клуба, и обычный, деловой, на случай, если что-то подвернется. В Вашингтоне на это всегда следовало рассчитывать. Все было мило и трогательно, но от образцово-показательных интонаций жены Фитцаллена мутило. До публикации брошюры оставалось четыре дня, законопроект был одобрен генералом, с типографией тоже все оговорили, текст им Фитцаллен собирался передать в самый последний момент и лично проследить за печатью. Он до зуда в кончиках пальцев, до дрожи в суставах желал, чтобы все наконец понеслось: подготовка к удару, о котором он так долго мечтал, слишком затянулась. Сил едва хватало на то, чтобы изображать интерес к чему-то другому.

За праздничным столом у генерала Фитцаллен бездумно водил глазами по знакомым, одинаково чужим лицам, запивал их вином и пытался понять: что он будет делать после двадцать восьмого декабря. Среди собравшихся у Харди он не видел никого, с кем хотел бы отпраздновать свою победу. Никого, с кем приятно было бы посидеть, поболтать по душам. Не представлял он никого такого и среди выходцев из Свиного клуба. Он вообще никого себе не представлял. К счастью, застолье у Харди закончилось ровно в десять, здесь это называлось “засидеться допоздна”: у старика был жесткий, расписанный по минутам режим. В отведенной супругам комнате Фитцаллен задержался ровно настолько, чтобы сменить костюм. Эшли, поджав губы, сообщила, что пойдет поболтать с Терезой перед сном.

Гости разошлись, но Рэндольф по-прежнему отирался в гостиной. Завидев Фитцаллена, он расплылся в улыбке и сообщил, что так и знал: кого-то отсюда надо будет подбросить в Вашингтон. По пустым дорогам ехать им было меньше часа, за это время Фитцаллен успел протрезветь, в отличие от Рэндольфа, который и садился за руль крепко не в себе, а по пути его, кажется, развезло окончательно. Выписывая лютые виражи на мокрой дороге, на скорости под сто миль в час, он принялся отрывисто жаловаться на жизнь. Тереза вконец ополоумела, это заметил даже дядя, но врачам ее показывать не стали: среди воцерковленных подружек были дочки и жены друзей генерала, это могло всех напрячь. Поэтому домашние теперь пристально следили, чтобы она больше не пыталась бичеваться. Рэндольф очень сожалел, что они перестали общаться с Эшли, жена Фитцаллена вроде как умудрялась поддерживать Терезу на плаву и не давать уйти в весь этот религиозный бред с головой. Фитцаллен пообещал, что предложит Эшли не улетать с ним, а пожить у Рэндольфа с Терезой недельку-другую.  
Они затормозили у не самого чистого, зато открытого даже в рождественскую ночь бара. Фитцаллен преодолел рефлекторное желание перекреститься, когда вышел из машины Рэндольфа целым и невредимым. После такой поездки ему и правда требовалось выпить. Их обдало пронзительно холодным влажным ветром, но внутри они быстро отогрелись. Бар был полупустым, они заняли столик в углу, Рэндольф потребовал бутылку виски целиком – чтобы не мешали, не ходили туда-сюда, пояснил он Фитцаллену. Тот решил, что посидит совсем немного и оставит Рэндольфа с выпивкой наедине, но все пошло не по плану. С первых же глотков Рэндольфа понесло. Он утверждал, что видел составленный Фитцалленом законопроект.  
– Ты, может, думаешь, – плевался он слюной, – тебя за это похвалят, да? Ты сам читал, что ты написал? За это можно будет завтра взять любого. Меня. Тебя. Кого угодно! Как человек может доказать, что он чего-то не знал? Или понимал, что следует доносить, если даже знал?  
– Раздел пять, о следственных комиссиях, – парировал Фитцаллен. Он помнил весь текст наизусть, включая смягчающие поправки, которые сам же собирался потом проталкивать через других людей, чтобы создать иллюзию компромиссного варианта.  
– Не смеши меня! Это потащат в Верховный суд.  
– Где заправляет твой отец. Расскажи мне о том, что случится в Верховном суде, – усмехнулся Фитцаллен. Это они с генералом обсудили еще в начале осени, перебирая все возможные варианты противодействия их идее.  
– Он тебя использует, кретин. Не знаю, что ты дал ему против Маккензи, но Маккензи тебя сожрет с потрохами. У стариков холодная война тянется дольше, чем я женат на Терезе. А Харди никогда не станет загребать жар своими руками.  
Фитцаллен рассмеялся ему в лицо. Про Маккензи он, кажется, слышал, тот занимал какой-то невнятный пост в федеральном бюро расследований. Перепалка затянулась, Рэндольф принялся ныть по поводу майской поездки, благодаря которой Фитцаллен что-то раскопал. Иначе почему он так часто ездил в Вайоминг летом, весь такой серьезный. Выходит, Рэндольф ему все устроил, а Фитцаллен теперь снимал сливки.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что это ты все устроил? – хохотнул Фитцаллен.  
О чем бы он на самом деле ни говорил, Рэндольф понял его правильно и разозлился по-настоящему. Он уже не следил за голосом – на них оглядывались, видел Фитцаллен, другое дело, что ему самому было наплевать. Глотая виски, как воду, Рэндольф нес совсем несуразные вещи: он, дескать, с самого начала прекрасно понимал, за что папаша упек Фитцаллена в больницу, ведь никакого бешенства за тем отродясь не водилось. Зато все видели, как они с братом Терезы друг на друга смотрели и лапались на той вечеринке, и трахались потом прямо на кампусе. Самое смешное, что помянутая Рэндольфом вечеринка в Свином клубе и правда врезалась Фитцаллену в память: Донни пришел туда сильно накуренным, чего-то еще принял и стал вести себя вконец неприлично. Фитцаллен, в то время встречавшийся с лучшей подругой Терезы, всеми силами пытался убедить его прекратить этот цирк, а потом и вовсе выволок из клуба под дождь, отвез к себе и оставил проспаться. Где-то здесь Рэндальф окончательно перешел черту, заявив, что с самого начала было ясно, зачем Фитцаллен завел себе заморыша.  
– Что, – спросил Рэндольф, упершись в стол обеими руками, но все равно изрядно качаясь. Жалкая гримаса на его лице, вероятно, символизировала иронию. – Небось, радовался, когда меня упекли? Вся комната в твоем распоряжении, еби кого хочешь?  
Фитцаллен поднялся с бутылкой в руках, в ней оставалось чуть меньше половины. Стена была совсем рядом, достаточно было одного резкого движения.  
От звона стекла заткнулся не только Рэндольф, но и весь бар.  
– Да ты же, мудак, отсосал бы у меня в ту же секунду, когда я бы тебе это предложил, – в звенящей тишине процедил Фитцаллен. – Но я – не ты. Я – не ты. Ясно?  
Он бережно водрузил осколки горлышка на стол, подхватил плащ со спинки стула и вышел на улицу, не оглядываясь. В лицо сек косой дождь пополам со снегом. Фитцаллен брел по улице, не разбирая дороги, никуда ему в этот вечер больше не было надо. Он не чувствовал злости, не чувствовал холода, хотя руки, когда он потянулся за кошельком, чтобы бросить бездомному первую попавшуюся купюру, слушались плохо. Тот, укутанный в толстое клетчатое одеяло, осыпал его благословениями. Фитцаллен спросил, не найдется ли сигареты – и она, конечно, нашлась. Он не курил со школы – тогда попробовал, но не понравилось, – и табачного дыма не нюхал, пока не сошелся с генералом: в его компании не понимали электронных мундштуков и вейпов. Прокашлявшись после первой же затяжки, Фитцаллен упрямо затянулся второй раз, но сразу после выбросил сигарету в снег, стоило почувствовать в табаке привкус травы. Окурок упрямо тлел еще какое-то время. Фитцаллен смотрел на него, покачиваясь с пяток на носки и повторял: тебе конец. Тебе конец. Тебе – конец.  
Телефон разрядился, он долго пытался найти такси, чтобы уехать обратно в Вирджинию, но оказалось, что снять номер в гостинице, на которую он нечаянно набрел, проще, чем найти машину в ночь на двадцать пятое декабря. Вы все сошли с ума, бормотал Фитцаллен, заворачиваясь в одеяло с головой. Он никак не мог согреться. Все это время никак не мог согреться. Увязал в мягкой влажной перине, проваливался в гнилостный запах с головой. Фитцаллена трясло крупной дрожью, но он упрямо полз вперед по топкой почве, поросшей камышом. Надсадно кашлял, выплевывая слизь и грязную воду, с усилием вытаскивал руки из темного желеобразного ила, здесь было все еще неглубоко, только бы не ошибиться с направлением. Слетевший с обрыва на крутом повороте, перевернувшийся “хаммер” остался далеко позади. Последние мили они не ехали, плыли по горной дороге в сплошном туманном полотне, какого же черта было так гнать. Индеец куда-то делся, как не было вовсе. Скорее всего, вывалился, когда машина, кувыркаясь, летела под откос, – как и сам Фитцаллен. Он чудом ничего себе не сломал. Но подняться к дороге возможности не было, он пришел в себя футах в сорока ниже по склону и все это время пытался двигаться вдоль нее. Только теперь он вспомнил, что в машине оставалась рация.  
Ногу свело судорогой, он застонал, сцепил зубы и выбрался на твердую землю. Подтянул колени к груди, обхватил, растирая ногу. Густая трава, примятая головой, пружинила, как подушка. Сейчас уже, скоро – судорога отпускала, скоро можно будет просто заснуть. Луна светила в окно, прямо в глаза.  
– Ты нарушил закон, – сказал Фейн. Он стоял впереди, по колено в клубящемся сизом тумане и сам из него состоял.  
– Какой еще закон, – фыркнул Кевин, сидевший рядом на корточках.  
– Мы не убиваем своих.  
– Разве он свой? Посмотри на него. Послушай, как ты умеешь. Хорошо послушай.  
Фейн качнул головой.  
– Ты ему это устроил.  
Фитцаллен накрыл голову подушкой, зажал уши. Но голоса никуда не делись.  
– Устроил? Я просто дал ему все, чего он хотел.  
– Ты не дал ему выбора. Здесь нечего слушать.  
– Да причем тут он?! Выбор – за тобой. Вот и решай, пока Снайпер не доехал.  
– Зачем ты позвал Снайпера? – в голосе Фейна зазвенело раздражение.  
– А ты что, собрался… Эй! – Кевин резко развернулся в сторону Фитцаллена. Посмотрел в глаза и глубже. – Это нечестно!  
– Я умею учиться, – улыбнулся Фейн. – Ты меня все эти годы учил.  
Фитцаллен твердо знал одно: дожидаться здесь снайпера ему нельзя. Он стряхнул с себя сонное оцепенение, скатился с кровати и упал в холодную жижу. Потряс головой, приходя в себя. Он стоял на четвереньках на жестком ковролине, в измятых брюках и рубашке, мокрой от пота. За окном промчалась, посигналив кому-то, машина. Руки горели, но в сравнении со лбом были еще прохладными. Он сел, опершись спиной о кровать, перевел дыхание. Подняться мешала плотно засевшая мысль о снайпере. Кто-то хотел его убить. Рэндольф злорадно предупреждал об этом накануне. Пиджак валялся на кресле сбоку от кровати, пальто и туфли – рядом на полу. Фитцаллен пополз к ним на четвереньках, все еще опасаясь разогнуться. Окно в номере было широкое, почти во всю стену. Он представлял бы собой отличную мишень. Подхватив вещи, он наскоро обулся, запахнулся в пальто и, кое-как пригладив волосы руками, приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Там, в трех номерах от него, стояла тележка уборщицы со свежим постельным бельем, полотенцами, туалетной бумагой и флакончиками одноразовых шампуней. Почему-то именно это привело Фитцаллена в чувство. Он просто бредил, спутав кошмар с реальностью. У него горячка. Спустившись к стойке портье, он сдал ключ и спросил, где тут ближайшая аптека.  
– С Рождеством вас. – Смуглый высокий старик чем-то напомнил индейца из “хаммера”. Но хотя бы такси он помог Фитцаллену вызвать: телефон тот, конечно, так и не зарядил, даже не вынул из кармана. От мысли, что куда-то сейчас придется ехать на машине, замутило. Но Фитцаллен взял себя в руки, упаковался в просторный салон черного седана с белыми шашечками и, крепко обхватив себя руками, прикрыл глаза. Слова Фейна неприятно отпечатались в памяти, звенели в ушах, путаясь со вчерашним нечленораздельным бредом Рэндольфа о том, что строителей тоталитарного режима вешают первыми. Как будто у Фитцаллена был выбор. У него была цель. Он нашел союзников. Все так делают. Разумеется, за это нужно чем-то расплачиваться. За окнами проносилась обезлюдевшая, мертвая столица, в просвете между домами мелькнула белая громада Капитолия.  
– Режим, – хмыкнул Фитцаллен, качая головой. Как будто сейчас их окружало что-то другое.

Три оставшихся до публикации дня спрессовались в бесконечное мельтешение чего-то хотевших от него людей. Бросив жену в Вашингтоне, у Терезы – если она и возражала, то Фитцаллен не заметил, – он вернулся в Чикаго, но сразу понял: если будет сидеть дома, простуда свалит его окончательно. Наглотавшись жаропонижающего, он делал вид, что живой. Хотелось, как в детстве, перевести стрелки сразу на полночь двадцать девятого. Домой он возвращался только для того, чтобы в беспамятстве рухнуть в постель, из которой мучительно долго выбирался поутру, разбитый, с осипшим горлом. Зачем мы это продолжаем? – спросил он у своего отражения, когда брился двадцать восьмого утром. Тень человека с запавшими глазами и заострившимися скулами в зеркале хранила молчание. Оригиналы документов, упомянутых в брошюре, лежали у Фитцаллена в сейфе – вот насколько ему доверял генерал. Пожелай того Фитцаллен, и все собранные доказательства существования Салт-Рока можно было уничтожить за пять минут.  
– Вот так. – Он щелкнул пальцами. Отражение криво улыбнулось.  
Текста брошюры не было ни у кого другого. Никто не смог бы написать ее заново – так, как это сделал он. Андерсон? Вряд ли он был большой угрозой для бешеных, пока их кто-то прикрывал. Иначе генералу не понадобился бы Фитцаллен. Он был идеальной пулей, загнанной в ствол, готовой вылететь оттуда через несколько часов. Он с конца весны готовился вылететь из этого ствола. С того самого дня, как Фейн указал ему на дверь, а Кевин, уже прощаясь с ним на дороге, издевательски усмехнулся:  
– Ты же не думал, что он выберет тебя? Фейн всегда выбирает Салт-Рок.

Его знобило весь день, даже в пальто поверх пиджака. Встречу с приятелем из мэрии пришлось прервать на середине: надсадный грудной кашель никак не унимался, стоило вдохнуть воздуха – и Фитцаллена снова складывало. Так было нельзя, еще меньше, чем молодых и спортивных, в современной политике любили больных. Но даже это, с отстраненным удивлением осознал Фитцаллен, его больше не тревожило. Его больше не тревожило ничто с момента, как он переступил порог типографии. Даже если все, что с ним творилось последние месяцы, было делом рук Фейна – тот проиграл, проигрывал прямо сейчас, когда в дикой спешке версталась брошюра, когда ему давали смотреть гранки, когда запускались печатные станки, стрекотавшие, как цикады в ночном лесу, протяжно, долго, заглушая все голоса. Кожа зудела, Фитцаллен с трудом приоткрыл распухшие веки, поднес непослушную левую руку к лицу и попытался отогнать комаров, но после нескольких взмахов силы оставили его окончательно. Фитцаллен уронил ладонь на лоб и кое-как его почесал. Далеко вверху над головой сплетались ветки, почти полностью заслонившие небо. В их очертаниях Фитцаллен еще какое-то время видел печатные прессы, суетящихся вокруг людей. Он держал в руках горячую, со свежей яркой краской брошюру, но когда поднес ее к глазам – взгляд уткнулся в темный кусок коры. Мерный стук, с запозданием понял Фитцаллен, – это его собственные зубы. Странно, холода он не чувствовал. Ног не чувствовал тоже. И не особо хотел. Лес шумел, свистел и трещал. Где-то вдалеке ухнул филин. Из плеска воды сбоку прорезались голоса, один из них принадлежал Джеку, их рейнджеру:  
– Его уже серьезно ищут.  
Вот кого они называли снайпером. Из груди вылетел отрывистый хрип: Фитцаллен смеялся.  
– Признай, что я был прав, – торжествующе сказал Кевин.  
– Ты все это начал, – отрешенно отозвался Фейн. – Но ты был прав.  
– И что теперь? – В голосе Джека звучало неприкрытое беспокойство. – Вы же не хотите... это же сенатор!  
Раздался короткий смешок – видимо, Кевин. Хрустнула ветка – кто-то переступил с ноги на ногу. Фитцаллен попытался поднять руку с отставленным вверх средним пальцем, но едва смог оторвать кисть от земли. Тишина давила, выматывала.  
– Ты поможешь им его найти, – наконец сказал Фейн тем своим мягким, обволакивающим тоном, который нравился Фитцаллену меньше всего. – Завтра. После обеда будет в самый раз.  
– Ты понимаешь, чего ты от меня просишь? – с нажимом спросил Джек.  
– Конечно. Никогда в этом не сомневайся.  
– Слушай... Но ему же могло просто показаться, Фейн. Ты это умеешь. Его еще можно...  
– Мне очень жаль, но я не могу спасти его от себя.  
Голоса тонули в надрывном стрекоте цикад, ничем не напоминавшем жужжание печатного цеха. Память о столичных успехах расслаивалась, распадалась на бессвязные обрывки, ни единой строчки злосчастного законопроекта вспомнить не получалось. Он и не старался.  
На глаза легла прохладная рука. Проваливаясь в легкую, тихую темноту, Фитцаллен почувствовал долгожданное облегчение. Он выиграл. Он сейчас выиграет.  
– Не конец, – беззвучно сказал он одними губами, уверенный, что его услышат.  
По щеке потекло что-то влажное, но это как будто уже и не была его щека.


End file.
